


Callista

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the introduction of my original character, Callista. She is the daughter of Starscream and a minor OC. She is a Seeker like her sire, Starscream. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Starscream is not yet a traitorous, leadership obsessed mech that he becomes in G1. I am following the idea that he was a scientist before the war broke out.

In the days before the great civil war that tore apart Cybertron, in the last days of the Golden Age of Cybertron, a young femme worked in the city of Vos. Her name was Sapphira, and her armor was a bright sapphire blue. She worked in the science district of the city, developing and refining formulas to make energon, the life-blood of all Cybertronians purer and cleaner.

A co-worker and fellow scientist the seeker known as Starscream also worked on refining energon. Starscream would tell Sapphira how he want to be in the Air Command.

The young femme and mech developed a friendship that went outside the confines of their working environment. They would head to the local taverns and enjoy a drink or two of high-grade energon. 

After several quartexes, the pair were regularly seen around the city together holding hands and talking animatedly. 

One night the research team was celebrating a big breakthrough in their development and everyone had gone out to the local bar for celebrations. They had already been there for a few hours, and everyone had already had at least a cube or two of high grade, or more.

Starscream sidled up to Sapphira. ::Uh, just thought I'd invite you for drinks at my apartment sometime. We could both use some relaxation with this project.::

Sapphira looked over at Starscream as she reached over to hold his hand and lean up against him a little. ::Hmm, that sounds nice,:: she said, looking up at the taller mech.

Starscream smiled, squeezing her hand. Sapphira swung herself around, holding his hand still. She was now facing Starscream, their chestplates touching and she craned her neck cables to look up into his face. ::Like right now?:: she asked with a mischievous grin.

::That sounds good,:: Starscream said, leading the way out of the room, weaving between bots. Sapphira giggled, allowing Starscream to lead them from the bar. 

Once outside Starscream lead them to his apartment. Sapphira entered the apartment first, sliding her chassis against Starscream's chest in the narrow opening. Starscream grinned feeling her rub against him then ducked in and went in.

Sapphira looked at him, and walked towards him, resting her hand on his chest. "So any plans now, my dear bright star?" she asked, using her favorite nickname.

"I don't know," Starscream said. He leaned over kissing Sapphira; the femme already reaching around his back to fondle his wings, tracing the edges with her fingertips. Starscream closed his optics, relaxing at her touch.

Already having had a cube of high grade at the party, Sapphira had a second one already open in her hand as she drank from it. She dipped a finger in the energon and ran it along the edges of his wings, moving around behind his back to lick it off now.

Starscream gasped as he felt her glossa lick at his wings. “Oh you know how to weaken me Little Blue,” he said using his nickname for her.

Sapphira tipped the small cube of energon over the flat surface of Starscream’s wings, allowing him to feel the cool of it over his sensor nodes. Starscream shuddered. “Oh Blue,” he said shivering at the feel of the cold liquid on his wings.

Sapphira placed her hands on Starscream’s waist, slipping fingers into the transformation seams. “Yes Bright Star, I’ll clean up this mess,” she said, dragging her glossa across his wings, feeling out how smooth his wings were.

Starscream blinked his optics feeling her glossa on his wings. “Oh such torture, Blue,” he said shivering from the pleasure.

As Sapphira cleaned up the energon from his wings, her hands travelled up his chest, hugging him close to her. ::Would you prefer another way to warm up, my Star?:: she asked privately.

::Hmm this is a nice way,:: Starscream said.

::Hmm, it is, isn't it,:: Sapphira said, as her engine purred to life. She turned him around by the shoulders to face her and leaned her helm on his shoulder, softly kissing at his neck.

::Yes, it is,:: he said slipping an arm around her. The other arm moved down to the transformation seams in her hips, slipping his fingers into brush at the wires and cables.

Sapphira swayed a little in place as Starscream touched sensitive nodes. ::We should perhaps move this more horizontal.::

::Yes,:: Starscream said. He stood up, taking her hand led her to his berth.

Sapphira took Star's other hand in hers and danced with him back to his berth, a smile gracing her face.

Sitting down on the berth Starscream laughed a little. He leaned over and kissed her neck cables and wires.

Sapphira opened her interface panel and sat down in Starscream’s lap, facing him.

Starscream opened his own interface panel, hearing the click of hers opening. Running his hands down her sides as he kissed her. Sapphira opened her mouth in the kiss.

Starscream licked at her lips with his glossa and then pushed her so she was laying on her back. 

Sapphira looked up adoringly at Starscream with blue optics, ready for him. ::Yes, please my Bright Star,:: she said pulling him down.

Starscream grinned thrust his spike into her valve fast and hard. ::I love you my Little Blue,:: he said kissing her.

Sapphira moaned and whimpered in pleasure, ::Oh, Star!:: She bucked her hips, reaching to his beautiful wings. Starscream thrust in and out more finally picking up a rhythm.

Sapphira, without being fully cognizant why, opened her chestplates, exposing her blue and silver spark. Her system struggled to lower its core temperature, fans kicking into high gear. And her valve contracted hard over the spike inside her. Starscream without thinking opened his own chestplates and leaned down to kiss her again.

The two sparks met each other in a blinding light, causing Sapphira to offline her optics. Starscream shuttered his own optics as he felt his overload approaching.

Sapphira could feel the hot surge of Starscream's transfluids pumping into her valve and she gasped. She held onto her lover tightly as her frame spasmed and she went limp suddenly. Her systems had gone offline temporarily for a full systems reboot. Starscream's overload soon followed and then he rebooted, pulling her close to him in his berth.

Sapphira was the first to come back online from their activities, she found herself looking into Starscream's serene faceplates while he rebooted. She rubbed his helm gently, letting her finger trace over the tall spike that graced his forehelm.

"Hello little blue," he said grinning.

"That was absolutely amazing," Sapphira said quietly.

"Yes, it was quite wonderful," he said. "Now let's recharge." Sapphira cuddled up against Starscream, she lay there for a few moments optics open and listening to his sparkbeat. Starscream smiled, closing his optics. "Do you recharge with your optics open, so cute?" he teased.

"Only when I'm scared this is a dream and I might lose you," Sapphira said

"This is not a dream, so close your optics and go to sleep," Star said.

"Yes my dear," Sapphira said, closing her optics. "You sound as if we have been bonded for vorns already." She smiled as her systems went into recharge.

Star woke sometime later, his chronometer going off. He had an experiment that needed to be checked on. He got out a cube of medium grade out for Sapphira leaving a note and left for the lab after giving her a quick kiss.

Sapphira woke up later, frowning that she was alone in the berth. She rolled onto her chest and saw the cube of energon and the data pad. Getting up, Sapphira returned to her own quarters, where she saw a datapad waiting in her mail slot as she entered her quarters. She picked it up, glancing briefly at it. Seeing that it was work stuff, she tossed it onto her desk and headed straight to the washracks and then for a long recharge in her berth.

Under the influence of high-grade energon, Sapphira was unaware that she had entered her heat cycle. When she cycled online later that evening, and had to purge her fuel tank in her washracks, the thought of being sparked was furthest from her processor. She pulled a cube of energon from her refrigeration unit and emptied a sachet of beneficiary minerals into it and drank it down, picking up the data pad that she had tossed down on the table earlier. Reading over the data pad, she found that her application for joining a research colony out in the asteroid belt had been approved. She glanced quickly at the bottom of the pad; the last day to respond to the invitation was today.

Sapphira vented a quick sigh and headed to her desk console where she logged in to the research application and submitted her affirmation to joining the colony as this had been her dream for a long time. She then quickly sent off a letter to Starscream, telling him about the invitation and her response to it.

The next cycle, Sapphira had to travel to Iacon to get a thorough medical exam prior to leaving for the colony.

“Femme?” the medic asked getting Sapphira's attention, “When was your last heat cycle?”

“A few vorn ago,” Sapphira replied, a confused look on her face.

“Please open your chestplates for me,” the medic requested. And Sapphira opened her chestplates, revealing a silver and blue spark, speckled with bits of red. “Are you bonded or even partially bonded?” he asked.

“Partially bonded, yes,” Sapphira replied, watching the medic.

“Is there any chance that you could have been in heat recently?” the medic replied, as he ran a deeper scan of Sapphira with his hand-held scanner. “I am detecting a second protospark attached to your own. You are carrying a sparkling.”

“I’m sparked?” Sapphira asked quietly, thinking about the implications of this new twist.

“Yes, you are sparked,” the medic replied, handing Sapphira the data pad. He pointed out the small dot on her spark that was the new protospark. “I’ll let you have a few minutes to yourself. The shuttle is waiting for the researchers though.”

“Right,” Sapphira said, staring at the data pad for a few minutes. She quickly composed a message to send off to Starscream before the shuttle would take her away from Cybertron, “My dear Star. I just found out that I am sparked. I.. no... we are going to be creators. I’m leaving soon for the research colonies. I’ll try to stay in contact. Much love, Sapphira.” She sent off the message, then stood up and walked to the shuttle launch area.


	2. Chapter 2

Four vorns later, Starscream and the seekers were looking for energon sources. Thundercracker and Skywarp headed off around one side of the asteroid, scouting it for any energon, either refined or raw. 

“Let’s go, Cloudwave,” Starscream said frowning. Why did he have to be left with this inexperienced youngling.

“Right, Cloudwave said, shifting his rifle in his hands and waiting for his leader to well, lead.

Starscream scanned the area. “I am detecting some in that direction,” he said and flew towards the signal. Cloudwave subspaced his rifle and transformed, following Starscream.

Sapphira was standing at the controls to a large energon refining equipment. Her young sparkling was now three vorns old and running around near her pedes. The sparkling looked like a miniature version of her sire, except for her carrier’s face and undeveloped wings.

Cloudwave sensed the femme and transformed landing to his pedes. He brought out his rifle and aimed it at the blue grounder. “Alright femme, this asteroid and all of its resources now belongs to the Decepticons. Step away from the machine...”

Sapphira turned around hearing the voice. She looked around quickly and gestured to her femmeling to get out of sight. “This is a neutral research colony,” she said, standing her ground.

‘Sapphira,’ Star thought hearing the familiar old voice. It had been so long.

Cloudwave fired his rifle at the femme. The blue femme looked shocked as the blast pierced her armor, just grazing her spark casing as she collapsed to the dusty ground of the asteroid.

The young femmeling that Sapphira had sent off into hiding, peered out from the base of the refining machine and ran to her carrier. She threw her arms around the blue femme’s chest.

Sapphira rolled over, trying to protect the youngling from sight of those who shot at her, roughly covering the youngling with her own frame.

Starscream landed quickly going over to Sapphira. “My little blue,” he said and quickly turned around to shoot the youngling. “You idiot,” Starscream said looking at the mech whose shot had critically hit Sapphira. He pulled his blaster from subspace, taking aim and shot the mech once, killing him.

“Starscream? Bright star?” Sapphira asked straining to turn her helm to look at the voice.

“Hello my dear,” he said frowning. He leaned down to roll her over so he could look at her and she could see him. 

A set of small, but wide bright purple optics shone up at him that was previously hidden under Sapphira’s frame. The youngling had survived the blast with only a few minor injuries as Sapphira had tucked the youngling under her chest when she fell.

Starscream sat down, pulling Sapphira into his lap and spotted the youngling. With only a quick glance over the youngling, Starscream could tell that she was a femme with a Seeker build just like his; her wings weren't fully developed and looked mostly like little nubs on her back still.

“Why didn't you tell me Sapphira?” he said turning back to his fallen love and the sparkling.

“I did... tried to send you messages,” Sapphira said quietly, vocalizer starting to falter. “Messages bounced.”

“Air Command kept me very busy moving about,” Starscream said, on the verge of tears as he looked down at her in his arms.

The small sparkling approached her carrier from the other side, chittering in Cybertronian basic, “Mama, mama,” the clicks said.

“Callie, your sire. Take care of her Star,” Sapphira said, closing her optics.

“I will, Sapphira,” Starscream said giving the sparkling a weak smile. “Hello Callie is it?”  
“Callista...” Sapphira said, almost inaudible.

Callista stood up on the tips of her pedes to kiss her carrier on the cheek. Starscream leaned down and kissed Sapphira. “I will always love you, Sapphira,” he whispered

Sapphira’s frame turned grey as her spark sputtered and extinguished

“I am your sire. You can call me Star,” he said offering her a hand as he looked down at the young sparkling. 

“Papa?” Callista clicked. “Mama be okay?” she asked. 

“Your mama, your carrier is with Primus and the AllSpark now, Callie,” he said, closing his optics and remembering his fun times with Sapphira.

Callista looked at the ash grey body of her carrier, then at Starscream. “Mama no wake?” she clicked, climbing onto Sapphira’s chest.

“Mama, no wake. Mama sleep, let us go, Callie,” Starscream said, opening his optics and looking at her.

Callista looked up at Starscream from where she lay on the offlined body of her carrier. Starscream held Callista close to his chest with one hand; his other hand reaching into Sapphira’s subspace, pulling out her personal possessions. Most of the items he set beside her empty frame, but he kept the few holocubes that he found, slipping them into his own subspace.   
Finally, Starscream stood up, still holding Callista close to him. “We should get going,” he said to her, but also for the benefit of his trine and himself. 

Starscream walked over to Thundercracker, and gently pushed the sparkling into the mech’s arms, “Hold her while I transform; then place her in my cockpit,” he told his trinemate.

Thundercracker and Callista examined each other for the first time. Callista tilted her helm as she studied him intently, “Papa?” she clicked. 

Thundercracker chuckled at this and turned the youngling around in his arms in time for her to watch Starscream transform on the ground. “That’s your sire, little miss,” he said, and with that he walked to the now jet-form Starscream who had popped open his cockpit.

Thundercracker carefully placed Callista inside Starscream. Once Starscream was satisfied that she was properly secured, he lifted off from the asteroid, his trinemates following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Some hundreds of vorns later, Callista had matured into a young adult femme and she worked with her sire and his trine as energon seekers for the Decepticon army.

The small shuttle that the trine and Callista used to get around the galaxy set down on one of Saturn’s satellites. Starscream was the first to leave the shuttle, looking around at the planet. Following him a short distance back was Thundercracker and then Skywarp. Finally Callista stood up from her seat in the shuttle. Due to the relatively cramped space in the shuttle she kept her wings tucked into her subspace until she actually left the shuttle, venting a sigh of relief when she could finally let them out.

“Skywarp! Thundercracker, stop standing around like drones!” Starscream snapped at the two, “Search this rock for energon sources. You know what to do.” 

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked back to the shuttle to get some tools that they would need for scouting energon. Starscream turned his back to the others as he sensed an incoming message. Callista watched the emotions displayed through Starscream’s wing movements as he read the message. His wings had gone from their proud, upright position of display as leader of the trine to a lower, drooping position on his back, the edges twitching almost angrily.

Callista slowly approached Starscream, helm bowed in deference to him as leader and sire. “You’re going to leave, aren’t you sire?” she asked him quietly.

“Yes,” Starscream frowned, turning to look at Callista. He put a hand under her chin. “Megatron demands to see me, my dear.”

“He’s going to abuse you again. I don’t see why you have to put up with that abuse,” Callista said, looking up at Starscream, the tips of her wings flickering irritated at knowing that he would come back dented and scratched.

“Yes, well, I have to ensure Megatron won’t question our loyalty to him. I don’t want him finding you...” Starscream said. He kissed the top of her helm, and then stepped back to look at her faceplates. She had her carrier’s face. Primus how he missed Blue; he shook his helm, pushing that thought aside, then he jumped in the air and transformed into his alt-mode. “Stay with Thundercracker and Skywarp, they’ll take care of you in my absence.”

“I understand, sire,” Callista said. And with that Starscream turned and took off out of the planet’s atmosphere. When Callista could no longer see Starscream visually, she turned on her pedes and went in search of the other two Seekers.

Callista transformed to her alt-mode and flew low over the planet's surface as she sent coordinate requests to Thundercracker. After receiving a reply, she changed her heading to fly after the two mechs. 

::Warp, detecting an energy signature...Oh damn it’s those aliens,:: Thundercracker said. ::The ones who were pretty angry we stole that energon carving.::

::They thought it was their god...their deity,:: Skywarp said. ::We better send her towards Star. We can call for help and they won’t see her here.::

::Guys, hey, where are you?:: Callista called over the trine bond as she flew above the planet surface, looking for Thundercracker and Skywarp. ::Warpy, if this is a new game of yours, I don’t like it...::

::We’re trying to shake someone, get to the shuttle,:: Thundercracker said.

::Callista, take the shuttle and get yourself to the third planet from the sun. TC and I will hold these guys off long enough for you to go,:: Skywarp said over the trine bond that also extended to the young femme. 

::What about you and TC?:: Callista asked.

::I’ll warp the two of us out of here once you’re gone,:: he replied. ::Now get going.::

Callista made her way quickly to the shuttle, flicking controls to bring it online quickly and take off. She took off from the moon and opened the trine comm, ::Warp, can you get TC and yourself into the shuttle?:: she asked.

::I don’t know, I-I can try. They’re hot on our tails though,:: Skywarp replied.

Thundercracker saw an asteroid field and turned to enter it. Skywarp followed him in.  
The alien ship followed the two seekers into the asteroid field. The two Seekers turned to face their attackers, giving the shuttle time to get away.

Callista had to pilot the shuttle on her own. As she approached the green and blue marble that Starscream had told her he’d be on or near, the attacking craft took out a thruster, causing the shuttle to fall through the Earth’s gravity towards the rocky surface. Callista was unable to control the descent properly and a wing clipped off the shuttle, jostling Callista about in the shuttle as well. 

A couple of hours later, Callista’s systems finally rebooted from the crash and she scanned the messages running across her system. “Frag,” she said to herself, as she pushed herself up and poked at the shuttle’s computer, offline. Next she tried opening the trine bond and her creator’s bond, but found that both of them were inactive due to distance. “Some rescue mission,” she muttered and walked to the shuttle door.

When the shuttle’s door refused to open to the normal methods and she wasn't able to wiggle it open, she kicked it. The door fell off and onto the grass with a satisfying thud and Callista hopped onto the door and activated her scanners.

Springer was flying his patrol bored when he spotted a Cybertronian life sign on his scans he flew in the direction of the signs and then landed and transformed. “Anyone there?” He called.

Callista looked at the mech standing before her, her processors somewhat affected from the crash. “Identify yourself and your intentions.”

“Springer,” he said. “I saw your life signs on my scan came to investigate and offer aid.” Thought part of his processor screamed that she was a seeker and thus a ‘Con.

“Autobot special task force team, Wreckers, isn't it?” Callista asked.

“How nice you know me,” Springer said, grinning. “Yeah that’s me.”

Being already injured and with no alt-mode at the moment, Callista backed up to the door of her offlined shuttle, hands balling into fists in case she needed to fight, despite her injuries. She ran over the bonds again, trying to find if someone was close by to answer.

“We’ve got a medic that can look at those injuries,” Springer said watching how she was getting defensive.

“I’m waiting for my trine,” Callista said, hoping the Autobot would buy that. She knew Skywarp and Thundercracker weren't offline, but they also were out of comm range.

“I didn't see any other seekers on my scans,” Springer said looking at her. “So how did the Decepticons gets such a pretty femme Seeker?”

“I don’t know. How did the Autobots get a Wrecker who flatters femmes?” Callista said, bending down slowly to pick up the shuttle door-half.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Springer said moving a hand to one of his blades just in case.

Callista watched Springer’s hand, and her right balled fist started to glow and crackle with purple energy.

Springer slowly drew out his blade backing up, continuing to watch the femme.

Callista, seeing the blade, converted her servo to a long, thin, curved blade; the edges of which glowed with the same indigo as her optics.

“Ah good,” Springer said. “I was worried this would be an unfair fight.” With that he swiped his blade to hit the dull side of hers.

Callista swung the shuttle door up to block the shot, and carried through to smack Springer’s blade arm aside. “Unfortunately for you, it may not be a fair fight.”

Springer stepped stumbled back and then steadied himself. withdrawing his other blade with his other arm. “Oh really, why do you say that?” he said.

::Starscream, I know I wasn't supposed to get myself into a fight, but I wish you could watch me,:: Callista said over a dead bond channel. She infused her sword with her energon, making it crackle and glow as her hand had just before she drew the sword.

Springer smiled. “Cool blade,” he said making a mental note to be careful of it with the energon it could be somewhat deadly.

Callista dropped the shield and stepped in front of it, drawing her second sword and preparing to fight.

“Cool blades,” he said correcting himself as he took up his fighting stance.

“I do not wish to fight you, but I will defend myself,” Callista said, shutting down some redundant processor routines as her blades required the use if her energon and the crash had already injured her.

“Well I won’t attack you unless you attack me. I am still offering the medical aid,” Springer said relaxing slightly but not about to sheath his blades until she did.

“What’s the catch? Do you get some sort of reward for bringing in Seekers? Am I worth less for being damaged goods or more for being a femme?” Callista asked, not putting her blades down either as she stalled for time. 

“Well would hate to scratch your pretty frame,” Springer said. “No reward for bringing in Seekers, something to talk to Optimus about though.”

‘Hmm, Star might be able to impress Megatron if I brought this Wrecker in,’ Callista thought, her processor thinking how to impress her sire. She lifted her blades again and gave a quick charge at Springer. 

‘Darn,’ Springer thought. ‘I didn't really want to do this.’ He quickly redrew his blades and stepped back using the blades to protect himself if she came back at him.

Callista’s blade glanced off Springer’s blade with a shower of energon sparks.

‘Pretty cool,’ Springer thought. And then moved to charge on the femme Seeker.

Callista deactivated more processor routines until she was down to basic operating and battle subroutines. She backed up, jumping to land on the shuttle door, balancing herself on it as it rocked with her weight.

Springer spun around. “kinda dangerous move, that,” he said. “You must be pretty damaged to not be thinking.”

“I’m doing better than my ship,” Callista chuckled.

“That is true,” Springer said squatting before making the jump to get at her. “I really don’t want to hurt you more than you are already,” he said.

“Saving that for later, are we?” she asked with a grin, backing up to walk along the top of the shuttle.

“What twisted horror tales have the Decepticons been telling you about the Autobots?” Springer said. “I only fight if I have to defend myself or if there is something or someone I’m protecting.”

Callista squatted down on the end of the shuttle, watching the Autobot.

Springer jumped up on the shuttle. Sheathing one of his blades slowly approached her. “I also try to make Decepticons see where Megatron is wrong. I wouldn't mind having you as a fellow Autobot, pretty femme.” He offered her his empty hand to help her get up.

“Trust me, I've never pledged loyalties to Megatron,” Callista said, converting her swords back into her servos. “I wear the badge so we won’t have to fight other Cons.”

“I believe you, don’t know why but I do,” Springer said. “So how about that medical aid? Uh, I didn't catch your name?”

“I’m not sure. I shouldn't even be here to begin with. I got split up from my trinemates. The Nemesis is in orbit, isn't it?” she asked, looking upwards quickly at the sky, then back at the Autobot.

“Yeah, somewhere probably the other side of the planet,” Springer said.

“Just my luck,” Callista muttered. “Listen, have you seen any other Seekers recently?”

Springer shook his helm. “No,” he said. “Though I have heard something about them helping the Cons in a recent fight or at least one of them, Screamer.”

“Where?” Callista asked, ignoring the nickname to get information.

Springer thought back to the conversation he had overheard before going on his patrol. “Someplace about 35 kliks northeast of here, I think.” he said.

“Scrap. He must be gone now,” Callista said, frowning.

“Someone you know?” Springer asked.

Callista jumped off the shuttle, the landing causing pistons and gears to pop and grind in her legs. She attempted to recalibrate her compass, and ended up walking southwest.

Springer watched her frowning. “You’re going the wrong way,” he said jumping down and following her.

“No I’m not,” Callista said frowning, and limping along.

“Really?” Springer asked catching up to her. She was being really stubborn about this. She needed repair. “I am sorry about this.” He said before hitting her to knock her offline.

“Wha?” Callista said, turning to him, before crashing to the ground in a heap.

“This is for your own good,” Springer said bending down to pick her up. ::Springer to base. I've got an injured femme. Send the ground bridge to my coordinates.:: He carried her through the ground bridge to the medbay.

“She’s a seeker, Springer,” Ratchet said looking at the Wrecker.

“Yeah I noticed that but I felt bad for her. Told her about the fight with Screamer and she headed off in the other direction. Prowl can put her in the brig if he wants but she needs repairs.”

“So she quickly came in or did you do this damage?” Ratchet asked.

“No, I simply knocked her out,” Springer said. “Though she did start a short lived fight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springer falls for the girl and Starscream attempts to communicate with his missing daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _:: Text...::_ is communication within a bond. Bonds can be between twins, creator/creation, or bondmates.

Starscream landed having found the shuttle coordinates looking around. He found the torn shuttle door and the leaking energon. He searched the finding some pedes prints slightly smaller than Thundercracker or Skywarp. “Callista,” he said frowning. “So who do the other prints belong to? Megatron would be asking about a femme seeker if he knew. An Autobot?”

Meanwhile the damage repairs done, Prowl had the repaired femme Seeker put in one of the larger brig cells.

Springer watched, visiting her. He looked at the injured Decepticon in the brig cell. “Kind of too bad you’re a Con,” he said. “You’re awfully pretty if dangerous.”

Callista shook her helm coming back online, she sat up slowly on the berth and frowned. “What is this place?” she asked, noting how small the cell was.

“The brig,” Springer said with a small smile. “Sorry about knocking you out but if you’ll notice, you’re repaired.”

Callista walked up to the forcefield, touching it with a hand. She quickly retracted the hand after it sent a shock buzzing up her arm. “I’m trapped in here?” she asked with a slight growl.

“For now,” Springer said. “Sorry, Prowl is a stickler for rules and regulations.”

“I suppose you've taken my weapons....” Callista said with a sigh and walked the short distance of the cell.

“Yeah Prowl took your weapons,” Springer said watching her.

Callista’s wings flickered angrily on her back, not amused at being held captive. She was the equivalent of a fancy wild songbird in a gilded cage, but with its wings clipped.

Springer frowned. “I did try to talk him out of it but Prowl didn't go for the 'not pledged to Megatron',” he said.

“I can’t even fly out of here if I wanted to and I don’t think I could outrun any of the grounders,” Callista spat.

“Yeah, I can understand the not being able to fly part,” Springer said. “I have been grounded a number of times from injuries.”

Callista sat down on the berth, subspacing her wings. She offlined her optics and tried to re-open her bond again, since it was about the only thing left to her that the Autobots couldn’t take.

“How are you for fuel?” Springer asked watching her. “I could get you a cube. We’re not going to starve you in there.”

Callista ignored the green mech, keeping her optics offline and trying to reach through the bond.

Springer sighed. “Well if you need something you can ask for me,” he said. “And I will try and see what I can do.” With that he left, walking down the corridor.

Starscream flew around the area felt the buzz that said one of the trine members were searching for the others. _:: Callista?::_ he asked landing and transforming.

_::Starscream, sire,::_ Callista smiled as she sat on the berth. _::Finally you answer.::_

_::Are you alright, my dear?::_ Starscream asked. _::Where are you? Did the Autobot attack you?::_

_::I’m patched up and sitting in the Autobot brig. I think the Autobot Wrecker named Springer knocked me offline and took me back to their base,::_ Callista said.

Starscream paced the ground, thinking. _::Well at least you are alright for now,::_ he said.

_::The trine was attacked. The same group Warp pissed off came back for us. Warp got TC out of the area, and stalled long enough for me to get out of there with the shuttle. He didn’t manage to warp into the shuttle though. And the same thugs damaged the shuttle. To top it all off, I haven’t acquired an alt-mode and the Autobots took my weapons,::_ Callista growled, punching the berth with a fist.

_::Well you are alright....Did you start a fight with the Wrecker?::_ Starscream said stopping his pacing hearing about the weapons.

_::I … might have. I damaged several critical systems and had to reroute power internally to stay online,::_ Callista said, thinking back to the fight. _::I thought it might boost our standings with Megatron if you could bring in the Wrecker.::_

_::And I thought I told you not to fight unless it is self defense my dear,::_ Starscream said continuing his pacing as he thought.

_::It was self-defense. I was waiting to see if you’d show up. Then I got knocked offline and dragged here...::_ Callista countered.

_::I will see if I can find TC and Warp and talk to them,::_ Starscream said. _::We will discuss what to do about this. For now, recharge and try to stay out of trouble, my dear.::_

With the bond once again closed, but at least having talked with her sire, Callista lay back upon the berth. Since she wasn’t going to be going anywhere soon, she might as well get in some more recharge.

Springer came back a few hours later with a cube of energon, talking Prowl into raising and lowering the field so he could leave the cube there. “I promise to call you when I am done here, Prowl,” he called as the other Autobot walked back to his office.

The young femme was still in recharge on the berth, having rolled onto her side. One wing was partially out of subspace, and flickering lightly as she recharged. Springer smiled leaning down to gently touch the wing. “So beautiful,” he said quietly and leaned down to kiss her.

Callista felt the touch on her wing and faceplate and came out of her recharge cycle. She brought her optics online and her frame stiffened as she sifted through sensor data.

Springer stepped back, breaking the kiss. “Brought you a cube of energon,” he said.

“That’s all you brought?” Callista asked, a chuckle in her voice and her optics glimmering as she teased him.

Springer looked at her. “Uh yeah, I guess so,” he said. “Sorry about touching your wings. I know those are sensitive, but not about to apologize for the kiss.” He grinned.

“So uh, what is it with you? You keep coming back to see me, and now the kiss?” Callista sat up properly to look at him.

“Hmm well for one we don’t have many femmes around here,” Springer said. “And I’m pretty sure as a flier you must be pretty beautiful.”

“I thought we went over this the last time you were here. I don’t have an alt-form yet, unless you brought me something I can scan,” Callista grinned and chuckled.

“You’re a seeker so you can fly, surely,” Springer said. “Though I don’t know about bringing you stuff to scan. And Alt form or no alt form, you are still beautiful.”

“Of course I can fly, but you know how these things work. Been trapped in a tiny shuttle for so long I need something new to scan, especially to blend in here,” Callista said, this time standing up, and letting both wings emerge from subspace.

Springer let out a whistle seeing her with her wings again. “Like I said,” he repeated with a grin. He stepped back towards her reaching out to touch her wings again.

Callista grabbed Springer’s wrists, and spun the Wrecker around so that he was sitting on the berth. She leaned over him, kissing him and guiding him down to the berth this time. Springer smiled, surprised but returned the kiss letting her guide him down to the berth. Callista searched through the radio frequencies trying to find the one used for private communications.

Springer heard the buzz of someone trying to contact him. ::Flutter if that’s you, leave me alone,:: he said.

Callista heard the comm frequency and locked onto it, ::Who’s Flutter?:: she asked him, ::Your femme?::

::Oh it’s you beautiful. Flutter is my cousin,:: Springer said. ::So what is your name? I still don’t know it.:: He pushed himself up to kiss her, wrapping an arm around her.

::I am called Callista. Or that may depend which of my trinemates you ask,:: Callista replied with a chuckle.

::Callista, It is a pretty name,:: Springer said touching her wings, massaging them with his fingers.

::So do you try to seduce all the Cons you bring in or just the femmes?:: Callista asked, gently nipping at his lower lip plates.

::No, not really,:: Springer said looking up at her. ::I just am really sort of attracted to you.::

“Yeah, I think I got that part,” Callista said, sitting up on the end of the berth and breaking the kiss.

“Ah now, why did you have to stop that?” Springer asked sitting up and looking at her.

Callista chuckled again, “Do you not get any ‘facing here?”

“Me, here? No, not really,” Springer said. “Emergency spark merges plenty being a Wrecker.”

“Poor mech,” she smiled, putting a finger under his chin and letting it trail down his neck cables.

Springer watched her then looked back up at her. “Who’s seducing whom?” he asked with a grin.

“Hard to say when a mech locks himself up with a femme and starts playing with her wings and kissing her,” Callista said with a grin, “Or are you sending me mixed messages?”

“Nah I don’t think so,” Springer said leaning forward to kiss Callista again. His hands moving to her wings, massaging them with his fingers.

As much as she was enjoying the wing massage, she also wanting out of her prison. She slipped her wings back into subspace and turned her back to Springer, venting a sigh. “Grounded, weaponless, and caged,” she muttered. 

Springer sighed. “I do understand,” he said getting up, touching her back. “I’ll leave the cube here for you when you do get low on energy and maybe I’ll be back later, Callista.” ::Prowl, you can let me out now.:: He set the cube on the berth near her and walked back to the force field.

“And you’re the only good thing about this situation,” Callista smiled back at him.

Springer turned back to her. “Nice to know,” He said giving her a smile.

Prowl showed up aiming his weapon as he lowered the force field to let Springer out.

“Why me? Why does he like me of all femmes?” Callista asked herself later on. “Scrap. If I’m falling for a Wrecker the trine will never let me hear the end of it, least of all Star...” She looked down at the cube of energon almost hesitant to drink it because Springer was the one who brought it to her and at the moment that was all she had from him with her. Finally she decided to open the cube and drink it, it wasn’t as if it was high-grade, it wasn’t going to get better with age. 

Springer tried enjoying his time with his friends and Flutter but his processor kept going back to Callista, grounded and locked in the brig. Eventually he made an excuse taking a cube of high grade and some pictures of Earth planes to the brig in an attempt to cheer her up.

“You are a glutton for punishment, Springer,” Prowl said as they walked down the corridor to her cell. “You have a visitor, Seeker.”

“Hey Callista,” Springer said as Prowl aimed his weapon and lowered the field again.

Callista was pacing the small cell, wings brushing against the walls and sending annoying useless data packs through her sensors. She paused her pacing seeing Springer there and walked up to the force field. Callista glared at the black and white mech, “I do have a name, you know.” She turned her attention to Springer, “A second trip today. Can’t get me off your processor?” she grinned, liking the idea that this mech had fallen for her so hard.

“Yeah at least Prowl is the only one who knows so far,” Springer said. “Though you seem to have figured it out quite easily.” ::Brought you a cube of high grade and a data pad of Earth fliers,:: Springer said privately.

Callista sat down on the berth, leaving space for Springer to join her. Prowl raised the field and went back to his office. Springer sat down on the berth next to Callista, taking out the cube and the data pad from his subspace pocket putting them on the berth.

“Sorry, I can’t bring them to you or you to them but I hope this will be close,” he said. “And you don’t have to drink the high grade if you don’t want to.”

Callista vented a frustrated sigh, “I understand. I am just frustrated at being trapped here. And yet you are doing what you can.”

“Well tell me about yourself, Callista,” Springer said admiring her with a smile.

“Born of a grounder and a Seeker just before the start of the war. My carrier raised me at first, then my sire and his trine,” Callista said. “We’re energon seekers, we’ve tried to stay out of the war where we could. I wasn’t allowed to fight, still not supposed to fight.”

“So that means your father is a Seeker,” Springer said thinking and cringed. “Screamer is your sire?”

“Yes. Starscream is my sire,” Callista said, standing up, wings twitching angrily on her back. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no, not a problems, just a shock and surprise,” Springer said. “Calm down, Callista.” He held up his hands in front of him.

“He is a good sire, he looked after me after my carrier offlined. He only serves Megatron to keep the trine alive and out of his service,” Callista said.

Springer looked away making a face, he didn’t quite buy that knowing about Starscream from the other Autobots.

“Go on then. You probably don't want anything to do with the daughter of Starscream,” Callista said.

“Hey I haven’t left yet, Callie,” Springer said turning back to her. “It’s just I don’t quite believe that from what I’ve heard about your sire from the other Autobots.”

“Yeah well you’re in battle against him, I'm not.” Callista cycled air through her vents. “Has your own second-in-command returned home with his wings torn off or dented so you can barely recognize him and it was all at the hands of your supposed leader?”

Springer looked at her. “What are you talking about, Callie?” he asked. For some reason he had an image of a damaged Callie in his mind and frowned, shaking his helm to try and get rid of the image.

“That's how Star returns to his trine,” Callista said. 

“Oh Callie, I am sorry,” Springer said reaching over to touch her and kiss her.

“I can't get involved with the Decepticons if I wanted to because I'll become a breeder. Nothing more ” Callista growled at her circumstances. 

“You could join the Autobots, you would be safe here,” Springer suggested.

“But my trine, I can't just leave them,” she shook her helm.

“Hmm well I suppose you could get them to join as well,” Springer said. “I could talk to Optimus about it.”

::Is that my only incentive to joining the Autobots?:: Callista asked as she reached down touching Springer’s hand.

::Well there is me,:: Springer said touching her hand with his other hand. He looked at her.

Callista slipped her hand into Springer’s hand, squeezing it once. Springer squeezed her hand back leaning closer to give her a kiss.

::I’m new to this whole romance thing, Springer. Aside from watching Warp and TC, I’ve never really kissed a mech before you,:: Callista admitted.

Springer raised an optic ridge hearing that. ::I suppose Warp and TC are from your trine,:: he said. ::As for the romance, well we can take it slow.::

::Is that what you want?:: Callista asked.

::Well a femme with little to no experience at romance is new to me,:: Springer replied. ::But I really, really like you, Callista.::

Callista picked up the cube of high grade and looked at it, “Want to share it?” she asked him.

“Sure,” Springer said smiling at her.

Callista opened up the cube and took a sip from it, then handed it to Springer.

Springer took a sip from it, and looked at Callista to see how she would react to the high grade.

Callista put her hands on Springer’s hands and leaned forward so their forehelms touched. Then she pulled his hands upwards to take another drink of the energon.

Springer smiled, enjoying watching her drink the energon. After taking a drink, Callista gently pushed the cube closer to his face. Springer turned the cube to take a sip of it. Having been bored most of the cycle, Callista grinned and tapped the cube while Springer was drinking.

::Cute,:: Springer said and smiled at her.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been bored in here almost all cycle. At this rate, I’ll take whatever entertainment I can get,” she grinned.

“Hmm well I can understand that,” Springer said thinking. “We’ve got a small library of Cybertronian and Earth literature here. Anything you like to read?”

Callista rested her helm on his shoulder, "You could tell me about yourself," she offered. “Or is that in a book form?”

Springer turned his helm to look at her and smile. “Hmm well born on Cybertron before the war, to a grounder and a flier, sort of like yourself. Worked around Ion as a construction worker. When the war came around my girlfriend and I had a fight. She joined the Decepticons but not before trying to force a spark merge with me to get me to join as well, so you sort of know why I joined the Autobots.”

“Wow, I’m sorry to hear that about your femme-friend. My carrier was a researcher, Star won’t talk much about her. I only know that I was three vorns old when she was offlined. There was bright light and he held her in his arms before she went to the Well,” Callista said.

“And I am sorry to hear about your carrier,” Springer said. “Flutter came to live with me one night after she had come back home to find her creators and baby brother dead. We think it was a Decepticon house raid, they might have been after her sire for something related to his work. So I’ve been pretty much watching her since then. well except for some time with her sire’s family.”

Callista turned her helm and kissed Springer, one hand resting on his opposite shoulder. Springer returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

::I... like you,:: Callista said over the private comm, as she started to turn herself on the berth to properly face the green mech.

::That’s good to know,:: Springer said. ::You already know how I feel about you but if you didn’t like I would leave you alone. Well not totally alone, seeing as how you get bored here.:: He shook his helm and massaged her wings with his fingers.

Prowl finished his stack of reports and neatly piled the last data pad on the top, ready to be send off to Optimus in the morning. He checked his chronometer and frowned, ‘Was Springer still talking with the Seeker?’ he thought. He got up from his desk and walked back to the brig cells, “Springer, visiting hours are over. I’m even done with my data pads. You can visit your new friend in the morning.”

Springer vented a sigh breaking the kiss. ::Keep the high grade,:: he said frowning. ::And the data pad.:: He slowly broke the kiss. “See you in the morning then, Callista,” he said and winked.

::Thanks Springer,:: Callista said, smiling.

::You are welcome,:: Springer said stepping out as Prowl raised the field and then lowered it again. Springer waved to her and walked down the corridor with Prowl, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Callista looked at the large red and blue mech standing in front of her. “Wow,” she said quietly, “You’re Optimus Prime, are you not?”

“I am,” Optimus said, as he stood outside Callista’s brig cell. “And you from what Prowl has told me are Springer’s new femme friend.”

“Heh. Yes, I suppose I am,” Callista said. “Uhm, has Starscream been in contact with the base for any reason at all?”

“He has approached an Autobot to try and contact us, yes,” Optimus said looking at the Seeker.

“He is my sire. My shuttle crashed here and Springer found me. Do you intend to keep me in this cell?” she asked.

“No, I do not intend on keeping you here forever whether you stay and become an Autobot or rejoin your sire and trine is up to you,” Optimus said. “The question is what do you want?”

“If I leave now, am I allowed to come back?” Callista asked, “As you may notice, despite my parentage, I don’t bear any insignia to either side.”

“That also depends upon you,” Optimus said. “Can we trust you not to disclose where our base is to the Decepticons?”

“If you wish, you can have your medic put me offline and drop me where my shuttle was. As it stands, I need to at least speak with my sire before I come to a decision,” Callista said. “Although trust me, it is a tempting offer. My trine offers me safety, but I do not agree with the methods of the Decepticons.”

“I understand,” Optimus said after he thought about it. “I also understand you can talk to Springer privately if you need help or someone to contact.”

Callista paced the small cell back and forth as her wings twitched nervously, “Is there any chance you could contact the Nemesis to see if I could speak with Starscream that way?”

“If we could what would you have us say that would not arouse Megatron’s suspicions?” Optimus asked watching the Seeker pace.

“Nothing of course,” Callista said, frustrated and walked to the back of the cell, where she stood facing the wall. “He would think that it was a deception on your part to keep me here,” and she turned back on the spot to face the Autobot leader.

“Yes, we can have Ratchet, our medic offline you so Springer can take you back to your shuttle,” Optimus said. “Is that suitable to you?”

“Then perhaps at the least, you could tell them that you have left supplies at the drop-off spot, so I am not stuck there waiting. I am still grounded without an alt-form,” she said, twitching the wings as if to indicate them.

Optimus nodded his helm. “Very well,” he said. ::Ratchet, can you offline our guest. Prowl have Springer come to the brig, since he knows where he found our guest.::

“At the very least, it’s an honor to meet you, Optimus,” Callista smiled at him.

Ratchet took one of his wrenches to the brig waiting for Prowl and Springer.

“Thank you for the repair job, medic,” Callista said. “Try not to create too many new dents when you offline me,” she smiled.

“You’re quite welcome,” Ratchet said. “It is nice to work on something other than grounders and fliers like Springer and his cousin.”

Springer and Prowl arrived. Prowl raised the field letting Ratchet in. “Morning, Callie,” Springer said.

Callista looked at Springer as he entered the brig area. ::I have to go for now to see my sire. I cannot give you a guarantee that I will return, but I would like to,:: she told him privately.

::I understand,:: Springer told her privately. ::Family is important.::

::You’re not mad or disappointed?:: Callista asked him.

::Well maybe a little disappointed,:: Springer replied while Ratchet was figuring the one weak spot to hit her to knock her offline.

“Optimus?” Callista said, thinking, while she still had the chance.

“Yes?” Optimus asked looking at the femme.

“We are Seekers, energon seekers. We came here to scout energon in this system. On the moons outside of the asteroid field there are large pockets of energon. The trine was going to report the findings to Megatron. I don’t know if you have space travel or not, but perhaps the information can be of use to you,” Callista said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the Seeker sharing this information. “Uh, thank you,” he said, “Though why are you sharing the information with us?”

“I told you, I don’t have loyalties to either side, other than Starscream’s loyalty to Megatron, which is what keeps our trine independent. I don’t agree with the Decepticon’s morals or methods. So if the information can be of use to you, so be it.”

“Of course,” Optimus said nodding his helm again. He wasn't about to mention that their spacecraft had been destroyed in the crash or that they were already working on a new one.

“Done?” Ratchet asked. “I think I found the spot to knock you out.”

Callista vented a sigh and sat down on the berth. “Yes, I suppose so. I would rather fly out of here, but I understand that it isn’t a possibility.”

“Maybe another time,” Springer said with a smile. ::I look forward to that.:: he added privately.

As Ratchet tapped her offline with his wrench, Callista’s optics went blank first and then her frame went limp and flopped onto the berth with a metallic creak and grinding of gears and cogs. Springer smiled as he slipped his arms underneath her to carry her. ‘Would be nice if she were online to share this with me,’ he thought to himself following the other mechs to the ground bridge control room. He gave the coordinates and walked out to place her by the shuttle. Then he took out another cube of energon, placing it by her. He considered staying with her till she came back online but decided the others were waiting for him. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. “Here’s to seeing you again soon, Callie.” Then he headed back through to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Callista came back online an hour or two after she was knocked offline by Ratchet. “Ugh,” she said to herself, rubbing the back of her helm. “I understand that it was necessary, but I still prefer going into recharge rather than getting hit in the helm.”

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, noticing the cube of energon; she picked it up and tucked it into her subspace for later with a smile. She stood up and flexed her wings. Looking up towards the sky, she wondered how long it would take her sire to receive the message from the Autobots and find an excuse to come see her. After Springer had left her, she looked through the data pad of alt-forms and was hoping that she could acquire one soon, so she could be airborne again.

Callista sat on the ground with her back to the shuttle, thinking about what she would say to Starscream. What would he say about her liking the Autobot Wrecker? Had they ever fought against each other, either on Cybertron or on Earth?

After Starscream was sure he had shaken the bots he was sure Megatron had sent to follow him, he flew to the location where he had found the crashed shuttle. He smiled seeing Callista landing and transforming. “You’re alright?” he asked.

Callista pushed herself up to her pedes. “Yes, better than when we left actually. Their medic patched me up. No alt-form yet, so I’m still grounded,” she said, with a frown.

Starscream smiled and walked over to give her a kiss on the top of her helm. “Well perhaps we can solve that problem sometime soon,” he said as he scanned her.

“Yes, well, I cannot go back to the Nemesis with you, can I?” Callista said, as she scanned her sire for any damage.

“I do not think that safe, my dear,” Starscream said.

“Didn’t think so,” she smiled, “Have you been able to contact Warp or TC?”

“Yes, they have found a cave where they can hide for now,” Starscream said. “We can go join them perhaps.”

“What is happening aboard the Nemesis? with you up there?” Callista asked him.

“Talk of destroying the Autobots on this planet and the search for energon sources on this planet,” Starscream said. “What happened to you at the Autobot base?”

“Repaired, made a friend, bored, knocked offline, and released,” Callista said, shrugging.

“A friend?” Starscream inquired looking at his creation. He frowned thinking how her face looked so much like Sapphira’s.

“Yes. A friend,” Callista nodded her helm. “I was tempted to stay with them, but I needed to come back to you and the trine first. Family.”

“Tempted? Tell me more about this friend,” Starscream said starting to pace in front of the shuttle, listening and thinking.

“The Wrecker, Springer,” Callista said, stepping back, waiting for her sire’s reaction.

Starscream stopped his pacing turning to look at Callista. “Are you getting soft-sparked, Callista?” he asked. “You befriended a Wrecker?”

“I don’t see how befriending a Wrecker makes me soft-sparked. He was rather enamored with my swords,” Callista grinned at the memory.

“Hopefully, you injured him with them,” Starscream said raising an optic ridge at her grin.

“No, I did not. I was running only basic and battle subroutines and he was offering medical aid,” Callista said.

“So you happily went along with him to their base,” he screeched. “Where is it?”

“Uh, no. He knocked me offline and either carried me or took me through the ground bridge,” she said, taking another step backwards.

“You let him knock you offline!” Starscream shouted.

“I didn’t let him knock me offline. I was injured and he wasn’t,” Callista said.

Starscream paced again, thinking. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked aloud. “My own creation, befriending an Autobot.”

Callista stood still for a moment thinking, she turned on her pedes, the limited map of the area in her processor. She started walking off into the forest towards the nearest inhabited area.

Starscream stopped pacing and started following her. “Where do you think you are going, my dear?” he sneered.

“To find an alt-mode for myself. I’m sick of being grounded,” Callista said, without stopping or looking at him.

Starscream transformed taking to the air and fired warning shots at her. ::I say stop,:: he ordered her.

::How dare you?:: Callista said, dodging the warning shots and turning to face her sire. ::You would shoot at your own creation? What kind of sire are you?:: She siphoned energon into her hand, not drawing her sword yet, but ready to if need be.

Starscream landed transforming back to his base mode. “And what sort of creation are you?” he asked. “Marching off without my permission.”

“Permission? What am I: a sparkling?” Callista walked back to Starscream, facing him, “Maybe I should just tell you everything that happened and you can just disown me now.”

“What happened, Callista?” Starscream asked. “Why would I disown you?”

Callista growled and turned around on her pedes again, “You know, I’m just going to walk to the nearest airbase and find myself an alt-mode,” she muttered.

Starscream sighed, transforming and following her. He was angry at her for what he wasn’t exactly sure, but he also still loved her. She was his creation after all, his and Sapphira’s. He would hate to lose that reminder.

::I met Optimus Prime just before I left,:: she told him as she continued her march through the forest towards civilization.

::And what do you think of him?:: Starscream asked. Feeling he might as well continue this conversation.

::He’s better than the other slag-eater,:: Callista said, still not showing emotion on her faceplates.

::What makes you think that?:: Starscream asked.

::He offered me the choice of staying with them or being returned to the shuttle. And somehow, I think he treats his second- far better than a certain someone else does,:: Callista said.

::Are you suggesting we defect from the Decepticons and join the Autobots?:: Starscream asked.

::Well it’s certainly a thought, now isn’t it?:: Callista smiled. ::I’ve definitely thought about it, now that I’ve seen the alternative.::

::I suppose it is something to think about, my dear,:: Starscream said.

Callista went quiet and allowed her processor to replay the memories of her time spent with Springer as she walked through the forest.

::How did you know you loved Sapphira?:: Callista asked suddenly.

::When I was always thinking of her, whether I was with her or not,:: Starscream answered.

Callista lapsed back into silence as she searched for a connection to the human internet so she could find the nearest airbase.

::Why do you ask?:: Starscream said.

::He’s nice and well.... yeah...:: Callista trailed off, not sure she wanted to tell her sire that she kissed Springer.

::So you like the Wrecker?:: Starscream said and mentally shrugged his shoulders. If she was happy, he would be happy too.

Callista stopped and turned around yet again. ::Okay, Warp did you repaint yourself in Star’s colors?:: she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

::I am not Warp,:: Starscream said transforming and landing. He looked at her. ::Why would you say something like that?:: He said with a small smile on his face.

::Alright, you’re smiling, definitely Warp. Very funny. When’s Star coming?:: she asked. ::I kissed him. Is that what you wanted to hear,:: she smiled.

::Star is detained aboard the Nemesis so he sent me to meet you.::

::Okay, can you warp me over to the airbase then so I don’t have to walk?:: Callista said.

::Alright,:: SkyWarp said and warped them to the airbase.

::So, you got any suggestions?:: Callista said, looking at the craft from outside the base, under cover of the trees.

Warp looked around and spotted the one he liked. “That one, sleek, fast and beautiful,” he said.

“That’s what you took, isn’t it?” Callista chuckled.

“Yeah as if you hadn’t noticed,” he said smiling at her. “it is up to you, Callista.” He spread his arms indicating all the flying crafts.

Callista slipped around the trees, trying to find something somewhat unique, but not too different. ::Hey, look at this one, Warp!:: she said excitedly.

Warp followed her and looked at what she talking about. ::Wow that is a pretty one,:: he said. ::You gonna take that one for your alt mode, Callista?::

::Cover my tail. I need to step inside to scan it properly,:: she told Warp.

::Alright,:: Warp said scanning the area for anyone or anything.

Callista converted her right servo into her sword, and sliced through the fence. When she was done, she put her sword away and waited to see if anyone noticed. Stepping inside the airbase, Callista activated her trans-scanner aiming it at her alt-mode of choice.

Warp continued his scans, no one seemed to have noticed that someone had cut through the fence yet. Though he expected someone soon. ::Let me know when you’re done with the scan then we can take off,:: he said.

Just as Callista was finishing the trans-scan of the jet, officers came out aiming their M16 assault rifles at her. Callista looked at the red dots from the scopes on her frame. ::Warp, I think we better get out of here,:: she said as she jumped and transformed into her newly acquired mode.

::Yep, I agree,:: Warp said transforming and taking to the air.

Shouts and shots filled the air, as the two jets took to the air. ::Which way is home?:: Callista asked her friend as he had warped them in.

::Northwest,:: Warp said heading in that direction to help point her while he also sent her the coordinates of the cave.

::Oh flight, beautiful flight. My wings were starting to feel like fancy decorations on my backstrut,:: Callista said as she barrel-rolled, testing the new form. Then she sped up and took off after Skywarp. ::Okay, so seriously, when’s Star coming? And how much do you think he’ll flip if I tell him about the Wrecker?::

Warp laughed at her maneuvers. ::When he’s coming is hard to tell, he was having a hard time getting Megatron to let him come for the supplies from the Autobots. As for how much he will flip it is hard to tell. He might get mad enough to strike you or he might be happy with you.::

::Hmm, seems like the cave might be overlooking the shuttle. That’s good,:: Callista said mostly to herself as she flew ahead of Warp to the coordinates for the cave. She transformed and landed and climbed the rock face to enter the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flutter, who is mentioned here is 'Flutterpen"s OC. She is a cousin to Springer, who took her in when her creators were offlined during the War. They are more like brother and sister than they are cousins.

Back at the base, Springer felt happy that Callista was free, but he found himself missing her already. ‘Scrap, I have fallen hard for her,’ he thought to himself. He contented himself with trying to imagine what she might have decided on for an alt-form and smiled. ‘Whatever it is I am sure you’ll look gorgeous, Callie.’

Springer slouched in the chair of his and Flutter’s quarters a cube of high grade open but untouched. “Why do you look so unusually sad, Springer?” Flutter asked seeing the look on her cousin’s face as he sat back in their quarters.

“Do I look that bad?” Springer replied.

“Yes,” she said, showing him an image of his face. 

“Just missing a new friend,” Springer said trying to hide the wistful smile.

“Maybe you should go see some more of this friend if you’ve got a dopey face on again,” Flutter said.

“You know, I think I will,” he said getting up. He put two cubes of high grade in his subspace to share with Callista, when and if he found her. Going to the exit, he transformed and went flying to look for her.

Callista was standing at the entrance to the cave that overlooked the shuttle. She was watching for signs of anyone approaching the area as she stood with her arms across her chest, wings subspaced, and leaning back against the rock wall.

Springer landed and transformed looking around the site of the shuttle crash.

::Hey handsome, nice alt-mode,:: Callista said over a private comm channel, grinning.

Not seeing Callista around, Springer scanned the area for her. ::Thank you,:: he said. ::So how are you doing, Callie?::

::Doing good, Springer,:: Callista said, smiling. ::Star hasn’t returned yet, but Warp and TC are here.:: She pushed herself away from the rock wall, wings coming out of subspace. She hopped the short jump down to the ground.

Having finally spotted her, he turned in her direction. ::So uh was that you scanning an airforce jet?:: he asked.

“Yep. I’m not grounded anymore,” Callista grinned, wings flicking on her back.

Springer laughed and smiled. “Well Optimus may not be so happy to see you next time,” he warned her. “But good choice I think.” He winked at her.

“Well I’m not an Autobot yet,” Callista chuckled, “Nor am I a ‘Con.”

“So have you missed me?” Springer asked walking up to her. Callista grabbed Springer by the arm and walked him inside the shuttle. “Hey what is this about?”

“I just told you that Warp and TC are here,” Callista said, smiling. “Up in our cave, while we wait for Star.”

“Oh, I see,” Springer said and leaned over to give her a kiss then broke it off. “So have you missed me?”

Callista leaned in close enough to kiss Springer, “I have been standing at the entrance waiting for you to show up,” she said, her optics sparkling.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Springer said leaning in to kiss her again.

::Yes,:: Callista answered simply, as she eagerly returned the kiss.

::Hmm, so what to do while I am here?:: Springer asked, wrapping his arms around her to massage her wings with his fingers.

::I don’t know, but if you keep on touching my wings like that...:: Callista shuddered a little, unable to finish the sentence with all the sensory input flooding her pathways.

::What?:: Springer asked, as he stopped the massage but continued the kiss, with a grin.

::You do know that a Seeker’s wings are very sensitive, right?:: Callista answered.

::Yeah, I have heard that somewhere,:: Springer replied.

::Have you missed me?:: Callista asked.

::Why else would I be here, Callie?:: Springer answered.

::Optimus’ orders,:: Callista suggested.

::Nah, I am here to see you,:: Springer said, returning to massaging Callista’s wings. ::Optimus is probably waiting for you to come in on your own if you choose. He may be waiting to cool down after the incident at the airbase.::

The wing massage was starting to trigger protocols in Callista that she felt helpless to stop as she leaned against his frame, snuggling close.

Springer broke off the kiss pushing himself away from her and looking at her. “We should uh wait before we go any further with this,” he said rubbing the top of his helm.

Callista frowned then smiled as she watched him rub his helm, “You look cute doing that,” she chuckled.

“Thanks,” he said. “It’s odd all the femmes I seduce have had some experience. But you’re something new and different.” He grinned at her continuing to rub his helm.

“All the femmes?” she repeated, “So I’m just another femme to seduce?”

“Yeah about the third,” he grinned. “But you are different. I really like you, Callie. So send me away if you don’t want anything to do with me or well tell me to stay if that’s what you want.”

“Well it just made you sound like I’m just a passing fad, that’s all,” Callista said, subspacing her wings and sitting in the broken chair. “A femme kind of hopes to be special. And I’m sorry, I’ve just lived a sheltered life, with my trine.”

“Well you are special and unique, Callie,” Springer said moving to sit near her, leaving him to sit on the floor and gaze up at her, blinking his optics at her as he grinned.

Callista reached forward and rubbed his helm, the same way he had been rubbing it himself. Then she leaned over and kissed the spot she had been rubbing.

Springer smiled and leaned his helm on her knee. “So you told any of your trine about us?” he asked.

“Warp knows about _us_ because he was being an idiot and painted himself to look like Star,” Callista said.

“Hmm he sounds like a good guy, I guess,” Springer said. “And I was all ready to rescue you from them.”

“Oh well you might have to when Star hears,” Callista said, shaking a little bit.

“Your sire going to disapprove of us?” Springer asked looking up at her.

“I think he will. Your team has faced off against him before, right?” Callista said. 

“Yeah, quite a few times,” Springer said and vented a sigh. “I could just save you from him right here and now, take you back to the base with me and you join the Autobots.”

“Yes, you could,” Callista mused and laid some more kisses on Springer’s helm. 

Springer laughed from the kisses on his helm. “Keep that up and we’re going to be back where we were earlier, Callie,” he said looking up at her. “Kind of unfair you doing all the kissing, when I would like to be able to return the kisses.”

::You had your turn, plus all the wing massages,:: Callista grinned, running her hands down the back of his neck.

Springer vented a contented smile and smiled at her. “Hmm, that feels wonderful, but once again same warning stand with that neck massage,” he said.

Callista smiled a soft smile and slipped off the edge of the seat, landing herself in Springer’s lap, where she started to kiss him on the lips.

Springer returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her again. ::This is much better,:: he told her.

Starscream landed transforming looking around at the shuttle and the cave that TC and Warp had told was nearby. _::Callista,::_ he called.

Callista sat up straight, smacking her forehelm into Springer’s, as she heard her sire in the bond. “Slagitall!” she cursed quietly. _::Yes, sire. I am here,::_ Callista responded.

::What’s the matter?:: Springer whispered privately, rubbing his forehelm.

::Starscream just landed outside,:: Callista answered Springer privately.

_::Ah good. So you are here and safe,::_ Starscream said.

::Well could just take off from here, we’d both be safe from him,:: Springer suggested. ::Or you could go talk to him and...:: He sighed. ::And I take off and come back to see you another time.::

::I can’t just take off, Springer,:: Callista said, pushing herself up out of Springer’s lap slowly. _::I’m safe, sire. I went with Warp and acquired an alt-mode recently.::_

::Alright, I understand,:: Springer said. ::Go say hi to daddy.::

_::Good, good so come out and show me it,::_ Starscream said looking toward the cave then the shuttle wondering where she was.

Callista stepped out of the shuttle, scanning her sire. “So you managed to get away from Megatron finally?” she asked.

“Yes, finally,” Starscream said with a relieved sigh as he scanned her.

“You’re uninjured. That’s good,” Callista said, “Either a successful plan or not yet started.”

“He was distracted with the Autobots, though I did have to dodge him one time,” Starscream said.

“What have you heard since we talked last?” Callista asked, wondering where to start.

“That you came back relatively unharmed,” Starscream said. “Though he said there was something else I should let you tell me, without hitting you.” He looked at her, an optic ridge raised.

“Yes. I befriended one of the Autobots,” Callista said, shuffling on her pedes, wondering if Springer was listening still. “One that you have encountered a few times, I believe.”

“Which Autobot?” Starscream asked watching her.

Springer squatted in the shuttle, listening, wondering whether he should go or wait for Screamer to get mad at Callie. He hated to leave her alone when and where she might get in trouble and need his help.

“Does the name Springer mean anything to you?” Callista asked.

“The current leader of the Wreckers,” Starscream said. “I believe you said he was the one who found you and took you to the Autobot base.”

“Correct. And I also met Optimus himself,” Callista said, “He made an offer to let me... us... join them, if we want.”

“What is this me...us?” Starscream asked looking at her closely, optics down to slits.

“Us, the trine, sire,” Callista said, “We don’t exactly have it easy under Megatron. You don’t either; I’ve seen you come back dented, scratched, even a wing torn off once.”

“Yes, true, my dear,” Starscream said.

“And … I have a possible friendship that I want to pursue,” Callista said, wings twitching, ready to take flight if necessary.

Starscream looked at Callista. “You are referring to the Wrecker?” he asked looking at her closely.

“Yes, I am. I really quite like him,” Callista said. “We all have to grow up, I suppose. I’m not a youngling anymore. You have your trine and I don’t think I can support the Decepticon cause in good faith anyhow,” Callista said, shaking her helm.

“I suppose the Wrecker is the reading I am getting from inside the shuttle?” Starscream said, partially feeling mad but he also somewhat understood that Callista was a grown femme.

Springer stood up exiting the shuttle. “Yeah,” he said. “I was just visiting her to see if she was alright....Starscream.”

Callista looked between the two mechs, trying to decide if this was going to turn into a fight or a discussion.

Starscream fought to keep from aiming a blaster at the Autobot now he was here alone and at the moment unarmed. Then he looked at Callista to see how she was feeling.

Callista looked at her sire, what future did she have with the trine scouting energon for a leader she didn’t respect. She looked over at Springer , she hadn’t known him very long, but she liked the mech. She stepped over to Springer’s side making her decision.

Springer wrapped an arm around her protectively. Somehow he doubted that Starscream would fire his weapons at his creation.

“Go,” Starscream said, “Before I am tempted to kill you both with my blasters.” He gave one tiny little smile, happy to see her happy, it reminded him of how happy he was with Sapphira.

“You could come. Switch sides. No more working for scraps and beatings,” Callista said, not ready to fully turn her back to her sire yet either.

“Perhaps later,” Starscream said. “There are things I need to do before I leave the Decepticons and Megatron.”

Springer looked at Callista with a smile, he understood how she still cared for her sire and appreciated it. It said that family was important to her.

“Then for now this is good bye, sire,” Callista said, then jumped up and transformed into her new alt-mode, waiting for a little before leaving.

“For now,” Starscream said watching her. “Get going, Wrecker before I fire on you alone.”

Springer nodded his helm, transforming and taking off. Callista circled protectively around Springer, waiting for him to gain altitude, knowing Starscream wouldn't dare fire on her.

::Nice, now I can actually show you where the base is, Callie:: he told her privately. ::And I think I have just come to like you more seeing how close you still are to your sire. Might be nice if he did join the Autobots.::

::I’ll follow you, my friend, since you know the way,:: Callista said privately to Springer, then switched to the bond, _::Take care of yourself. I know where the wreck is if we want to meet.::_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end with some sticky interfacing, if that is not your thing, skip over it or leave now. :)

Springer maneuvered to head off in the direction of the base. ::Springer to base, I’m bringing in a new Autobot so don’t fire please.::

Callista scanned the area as she flew, building up her maps, then gracefully slipped in alongside Springer, her wingtip nearly touching him.

::You do look beautiful there, Callie,:: Springer said. ::The base is coming up just ahead.::

::Don’t get distracted and fly into a tree,:: Callista teased, scanning ahead.

::A tree, nah, a cactus maybe out here,:: Springer said.

::Ugh a cactus. You’ll spend cycles picking the spines out of your intakes,:: Callista said, shuddering mentally.

::Looks like Prowl and Flutter came to greet us,:: Springer told Callista. ::Probably good thing Optimus is not there.::

::Is he that mad?:: Callista said, grinning inside.

::Well what you did was cause a lot of paperwork and meetings with the liaisons for him,:: Springer said landing near the entrance where Prowl and Flutter were waiting. Then he transformed.

Callista followed Springer, transforming and landing with a thud. She walked up beside Springer and looked at both of them. “Hello Prowl, was it?” she said, remembering the mech who was guarding the brig from her first visit.

“It is,” Prowl said nodding and looking at her.

“And this is my cousin, Flutter,” Springer said. “Flutter, this is Callista.”

“Hello,” Flutter said not sure what to make of the femme Seeker.

“Nice to meet another femme, Flutter,” Callista smiled a little.

“Give her time and she will warm up to you,” Springer said. “As for you cuz, maybe you should tell the doc you like him.” He grinned and patted his cousin on the shoulder.

Callista pulled her swords from subspace and handed them to Prowl, “I suppose you want these again.”

“For awhile,” Prowl said taking the swords and stowing them in his subspace pocket. “Until we feel we can trust you.”

“Understandable. Although I don’t have anywhere left to turn if your leader doesn’t accept me. Turned my back on my sire and his trine and I know what my fate would be as a Con,” Callista said, folding her wings together on her back.

“Oh I think Prime will accept you,” Springer said. “Just giving him time. Besides we just got another flier to fly patrols, look for Decepticon activity, etc.”

Callista stood in place, attempting to scan what she was able of the Autobot base. She was curious, having never been around large numbers of other bots.

“Well I’ll go put these away,” Prowl said. “And you’re flying patrols with Springer.”

Springer grinned at that bit of news. “You better head back to the medbay before Ratchet actually misses, you Flutter,” he said.

Flutter nodded her helm and followed Prowl back inside.

“Patrol? Already? You guys really mean business here,” Callista said, watching Prowl and Flutter go back into the base.

“Yeah we start tomorrow,” Springer said. “I usually patrol in the mornings, do a little work around the base till afternoon and then it is time to relax and have fun.”

“And so for now, we do what?” Callista looked at Springer, and standing slightly behind him.

“I could introduce you to the Wreckers,” Springer said.

“Alright, introduce me, then,” she managed a smile.

Springer led her into the base showing her around on their way to the rec where he figured most if not all of the Wreckers were. “There’s the wash racks, and down that corridor is the medbay,” Springer said.

Callista stood in the entrance of the rec room, optics flitting over all the mechs there. Her wings twitched nervously on her back, realizing that they were all grounders and experienced warriors.

“The big guy there is Bulkhead, and next to him is Hot Rod,” Springer said. “Wreckers, I want you to meet Callista, the newest Autobot.”

“The Wreckers,” Callista said, “Wow, I have heard stories about you guys from my... family,” she said, thinking about the stories she had heard from the trine after battles.

“Oh and what sort of family was that?” Hot Rod teased. Springer glared at him.

“The sort of family that I left because I don’t want to join the Decepticons,” Callista said. “I wasn’t allowed to fight in the Cybertronian wars, always forced to stay back and watch both sides fighting.”

“Sounds kind of boring put that way,” Bulkhead said. “Welcome to the Autobots, Callista. Springer , Kup and Ultra Magnus said they had to finish up some moving in storage, should be here soon though.”

“Bulk here is the heart of the group, a big soft spark so don’t let appearances deceive you and Rod is a young trouble make but we put him right,” Springer said.

“More like I put him right, Springer,” Kup said walking in. “So who’s the femme...Seeker?”

“Kup, this is Callista the newest Autobot,” Springer said. “Callie, this is Kup the old timer. YOu want to hear stories about the war ask him just don’t expect him to get everything right,” he added in a whisper.

“And I am Ultra Magnus,” Ultra said not far behind Kup.

“Well, I might as well put it out there as you’ll hear it anyhow,” Callista said. “I am indeed a Seeker, well half-Seeker. My sire is Starscream and my carrier is with Primus now, she was a grounder. We sought energon deposits working independently for Megatron, but never directly for him. And for the record, I think he, and his morals are slag-eaters and I want nothing to do with them. And your leader here either has a crush on me or my swords, I’m still figuring that one out,” she grinned.

Springer laughed aloud. “Maybe both of them,” he said and leaned over to kiss her. Which made the other wreckers laugh and Hot Rod whistled at the sight.

Callista heard the whistle and broke off the kiss, feeling self-conscious. Her wings drooped a little on her back and she took a step back from Springer and the group

“Nice move, Hot Rod,” Springer said glaring at the youngling again. “Apologize to the femme.”

“I’m sorry, Callista,” Hot Rod said. “I just think he’s one lucky mech.”

“Maybe I’m the lucky femme, Hot Rod,” Callista said, looking shyly over at Springer. “I wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t found my crashed shuttle.”

“Maybe,” Hot Rod said smiling.

Callista walked back to the group and sat down in an empty chair, “So it’s comfy chairs, high-grade, and war stories?”

“Well we also play games,” Hot Rod said. “Bulkhead was waiting for Bumblebee to come back so he could try and beat Bee.”

“At what?” Callista asked.

“Oh the one driving video game,” Bulkhead said sitting back down on the couch indicating the tv and game console.

Callista watched the images on the television, tilting her helm. “Interesting. It’s earth tech isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Bulkhead said.

Callista turned her helm to look at Springer, ::Do I have quarters yet? Or sharing?:: she asked him privately.

::I might have to share my berthroom with you, Flutter has her own connected to my quarters or we can see about getting you your own quarters, if you want,:: Springer replied looking back at her.

::I wouldn’t mind sharing with you,:: Callista replied, smiling.

::I was kind of hoping you would say that,:: he said with a smile.

::It may make it hard to resist you though,:: Callista said, ::I hope you can appreciate that.::

Springer let out a little laugh. ::I can,:: he said walking up behind her and touching her wings, then he leaned down and kissed her.

Callista grabbed his hands and pulled them in front of her chest and holding onto them. ::So do you plan to hold me prisoner like this forever?:: he asked wriggling his hands.

::Nope, just long enough for your team to tease you,:: Callista chuckled.

::Oh you are cruel,:: he teased back with a smile.

Hot Rod seeing them said, “Looks like she’s caught you good, Springer.”

Callista let go of Springer’s hands, smiling. ::During my first visit here, he came to see me twice in the brig,:: she said privately to Hot Rod.

::So you must be why he left so soon that one cycle,:: Hot Rod said to her privately. ::You’re both lucky, but don't tell him I said that.::

::Why don’t you tell him?:: Callista asked Hot Rod.

::And have him saying I’ve gone soft sparked, nah,:: Hot Rod said.

::You are a good looking mech too, Rod. Don’t you get a lot of femmes?:: she asked him.

::No, thanks to Megatron killing a lot of them off back on Cybertron,:: Hot Rod answered. ::You probably met Flutter, there’s also Dragonfly.::

::Well scrap, there’s not many of us left is there?:: Callista frowned visibly.

::Yeah,:: Hot Rod said. :: Though some of the mechs go with mechs.::

“If I had joined the Cons, they’d just have used me as a breeder to make more Seekers,” Callista said venting a sigh.

“Hey none of that,” Springer said giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her helm. “You’re safe here.”

“Well it is the truth, Springer. That’s why Starscream never let me join the wars.”

“Well that is something I am thankful to him for, if he hadn’t I might not have met you, Callie,” Springer said kissed the top of her helm.

Callista’s optics opened wide and lightened to a light blue from their usual indigo as she watched a large red, white, and blue mech enter the rec room. She took a few steps back, “Ultra Magnus?” she said quietly to herself, her memory banks recalling the holovids. 

“Yeah that’s him,” Springer said putting his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry he won’t bite you.”

“The Seekers have holovids on Magnus and tactics to fight him. All of the Seekers have to watch it, especially the new recruits,” Callista said quietly, but loud enough for Magnus to overhear. 

“Hmm interesting,” Springer said. “So there any holovids on me?”

Callista looked at Springer, “Unfortunately no, not that I’ve seen. I know of you through stories told by the trine.”

“Oh well maybe that is for the best,” Springer said leaning down and giving her a kiss. “Magnus, this is Callie the newest Autobot.”

Callista hesitated in approaching Ultra Magnus, folding her wings together. She mouthed hello, but nothing issued from her vocalizer.

“I get that a lot,” Ultra Magnus said with a smile. “But welcome, Callista.”

“You are bigger than the training holovids make you out to be,” Callista told Magnus.

“Well I assume they were filmed from farther away instead of right up close,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Considering that the Seekers prefer high aerial attacks, yes,” Callista said, recalling the vids she had watched, not for training purposes but because they were on.

“Makes sense,” Springer said after thinking about it. “After all they’re all fliers. Fliers usually feel awkward on the ground”

“A grounded flier or Seeker is not a happy flier. I am glad to have wings again, primitive as the human tech might be,” Callista said, with a grin reminiscent of her sire as she recalled going with Warp to acquire her new alt-mode.

“So which of Springer’s alt-modes have you seen?” Bulkhead asked Callista turning to her.

“Helicopter. And you say that like there is more than one,” Callista said, turning to Bulkhead.

Springer made a face. “Yeah well he is a triple changer so he’s got two,” Bulkhead said.

“Lucky mech,” Callista said.

“So you should ask him to show you his other alt-mode sometime,” Bulkhead said.

“Well perhaps a few things at a time, Bulkhead. Aside from my short stay in the brig earlier, this is my first day on the base,” Callista said.

“Oh well just something to do sometime,” Bulkhead said.

“Though when we’re outside,” Springer added

“Thankfully, I have only one alt-mode. Although from what I hear, my acquisition of it, whilst fun, may have me in trouble with Optimus,” Callista grinned.

“Thankfully,” Springer said. ::So where do you want to go next?::

::Thought I just finished saying that this is my first cycle on the base,:: Callista replied to him.

::Hmm well guess I could show you to your... our quarters,:: Springer said smiling as he leaned over to kiss her.

::I suppose, though do you think I should be meeting with your second or third in command regarding my joining of the team?:: Callista asked feeling a bit awkward.

“Alright time to show her around the base more,” Springer said. ::I don’t suppose you’ve heard about Ironhide?::

Callista chuckled, “Who hasn’t heard of Ironhide? He is famous even among the Decepticons. If, at the very least, he always managed to get in the way of Megatron finishing off Optimus. Well that is what they say...”

“Wow so you’ve heard of Ultra Magnus and Ironhide but not me,” Springer said. “I don’t know whether to be insulted or thankful. Jazz, number two is off on a mission. Ironhide is the third in charge around here.”

“Of course I have heard of you. I addressed you by name when we first met. There are no training holovids of you though. Generally only for Magnus and Optimus,” Callista said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s right,” Springer said with a smile. “Well off to the training grounds, they are like a second home to ‘Hide.”

“Well lead the way then. All I know is that it must be within the base’s perimeters,” Callista said following him.

Springer showed Callista the way to the training grounds where Ironhide was practicing with his cannons.

Callista followed Springer to the training grounds where she saw the red solidly-built mech with his enormous cannons. She stayed close to Springer, but not touching her friend.

“Hey Ironhide,” Springer shouted. “Can you give those poor drones a break and meet someone.”

“What?” Ironhide shouted hitting the pause button on the firing drones. “Oh, oh. Who’s the femme?” Though he had his suspicions.

Callista stepped away from Springer and approached Ironhide. “Hello Ironhide, my name is Callista. I suppose I am the newest Autobot recruit.”

“You the Seeker that is giving Optimus a whole ream of paperwork?” Ironhide asked looking at her.

“I do not know about that, other than I am a femme Seeker,” Callista grinned.

“You should see her blades, Ironhide,” Springer grinned. “Energon infused, she could be deadly.”

“Well you’re the one who uses those, me I’ve got my cannons,” Ironhide grinned. “Though your cousin is deadly on accident with hers.”

“Hey, she is trying, HIde,” Springer said frowning.

“Prowl has my weapons, so a demonstration will have to wait,” Callista said.

“Well then I could train you in unarmed combat if you need the training,” Ironhide said stepping towards her and offering her a hand. “But welcome to the team, Callista.”

“Ahhh, I’m not really.... built … for unarmed combat,” Callista said, stepping backwards. “The Seekers were built for scouting energon and with upgrades to engage in aerial combat.”

“Oh well I guess that means you’re stuck training with Springer there,” Ironhide said. “Though yeah I prefer my cannons too.” He grinned.

Springer also grinned at the idea of being the one to train with Callista.

“So Optimus is mad at me?” Callista asked, trying to suppress a grin.

“Oh I wouldn’t say mad just upset that he has paperwork to do because of you,” Ironhide said.

Callista chuckled, “What good are wings, if you can’t fly though?” She flickered her wings on her back.

“I wouldn’t know,” Ironhide said. “Though I can understand being stuck in one place for so long because I don’t blend in.”

“Imagine being stuck in one place without being able to drive, Ironhide,” Callista said.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Ironhide asked.

Callista shifted awkwardly from pede-to-pede, not feeling like she fit in yet.

“Well maybe I’ll show Callista some more around the base,” Springer said taking Callista’s hand.. ::Like our quarters.::

Callista looked down at her hand, then smiled at Springer as she grasped his hand. ::Alright.::

Springer lead her to the quarters he shared with Flutter, making sure to let her see as he typed in the code. “Luckily it looks like Flutter has cleaned recently,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“So you share with Flutter and now with me. Does this make for one of the larger quarters then?” Callista asked, looking about.

“There’s the two berthrooms connected to this living room,” Springer said. “Flutter’s is on the left, mine...uh ours is on the right. Feel free to read any of the data pads out here. Any loose papers or data pads might mean Flutter is writing or reading.”

“Anything out of bounds in your quarters?” Callista asked him.

“Most of the important stuff, orders, maps, I keep in my subspace pocket or locked away in a secret spot I have,” Springer said.

“I... don’t exactly have much. We travelled with the bare essentials and everything we needed was on the shuttle. I have a few holocubes and data pads, but that’s about it,” Callista said, then frowned. “Well my swords are with Prowl.”

“you’ll get them back sometime Callie,” Springer said leaning down to kiss her. ::Prowl is just being his usual cautious self. What is mine is yours. We’ve got most the the Wrecker’s history, the collected works of Mysteritron, some of the old Cybertronian classics.::

::Sounds like a lot of reading to do then,:: Callista said, putting her hands to Springer’s helm and massaging the back of it.

::Hmm, that feels good maybe we should move to the berthroom,:: Springer said smiling and relaxing at the massage.

::Considering how we got interrupted earlier at the shuttle?:: Callista asked.

::Yeah, luckily I can lock my berthroom door,:: Springer said.

Callista broke the kiss, and moved her arms back to her side, allowing Springer to lead.

Springer took her hand and pulled her towards their berthroom. Once in he again let her see the code as he locked the door. “Though there is an emergency button you or Flutter can hit if you’re in too much of a hurry to enter it,” he said.

Callista tilted her helm as he said that so casually, ‘Did it get used a lot?’ she wondered.

Springer watched her a small smile growing on his faceplates as he could almost see her thinking. Then he leaned over kissing her again, while he wrapped his arms around behind her pulling her closer to him.

::Your frame is warm,:: Callista said, as she returned the kiss.

::So is yours,:: Springer said slowly carefully moving them towards the berth, step by step.

::Did you miss me while I was back at the shuttle site?:: Callista asked, noticing but not protesting the move towards the berth.

::Of course,:: Springer said. ::Kept thinking about you.:: He laughed into the kiss. ::Almost walked into the brig to see you, one time.::

::What happened? Prowl kick you out?:: Callista grinned.

::Yeah,:: Springer said setting them down on the berth as he moved onto massaging her wings with his fingers.

Callista suddenly subspaced her wings, making sure not to hurt Springer in the process.

Springer stopped for a second then simply massaged her back, thinking how he might have to get her on her stomach so she could bring her wings back out. They were one of the things he loved about her.

“You okay?” she asked breaking the kiss.

“I’m fine,” Springer said. “You?”

“Just that you paused for a moment. Did it surprise you that I can subspace my wings?” she asked.

“I noticed that when I came in with the cube of energon and found you recharging, one wing hidden away the other out, remember?” he said. “Though it did surprise me when you did it just then.”

“It’s easier to be on my back with them put away,” she explained.

“I can understand,” Springer said and leaned back in to kiss her, licking at her lips.

Callista pulled Springer down atop her, ::I missed you a lot too.::

::How much?:: Springer asked laying on top of her, he shifted to make her more comfortable.

::A lot. Had to listen to Warp and TC bickering and making up,:: she vented a sigh into his mouth.

::My poor Callie,:: Springer said moving a hand to her side, slipping his fingers into the transformation seams and brushing the wires and cables there as he watched her optics.

Callista chuckled, ::I’m not yours yet, you know.:: She squirmed feeling him in her transformation seams.

::And why do you say that?:: he asked, with a grin.

::Well we still have just met each other and yeah...:: Callista said, licking at his lips.

::True,:: Springer said. ::But we talked so much about each other.:: He parted his lips letting her in. Callista slipped her glossa into his mouth, exploring him.

Springer moved his hands down to her waist, brushing the wires and cables in the seams there.

Callista jumped and squirmed at the new sensation of the wires and cables being played with, she tried not to bite down on his lipplates.

::How you feeling?:: Springer asked noticing the squirming and moved his hands down to her hips as he tasted her mouth with his glossa.

::It’s a new sensation to me, but not unpleasant,:: Callista said, letting a hand rest on his back.

::Good,:: Springer said moving the fingers into the transformation seams. ::Let me know if I hurt you and I will stop or try to be more gentle.::

Callista opened her interface panel to Springer, as she allowed her programming to override her processors more.

Springer reached a hand down to her interface panel hearing the click, he circled the entrance to her valve with a finger, watching her face.

::Springer?:: Callista said, looking at him. ::Just because I haven’t interfaced with a mech, doesn’t mean that I haven’t had to do self-maintenance.::

Springer looked at her with a smile. ::Somehow I knew that,:: he said and slipped two fingers in slowly and gently. Callista moaned at the welcomed intrusion into her valve.

Springer broke the kiss only to kiss her again, moving the finger deeper into her valve.

::Dreamt of you doing this and more,:: Callista admitted finally.

::Me too, Callie,:: Springer said slowly removing the fingers and breaking the kiss to taste the lubricants on his fingers. ::Hmm spicy.::

::My turn?:: Callista asked, looking up at him, and moving her hands to his sides.

::Very well,:: Springer said squirming at the touch to his sides.

::Are you ticklish?:: Callista asked with a grin. Then she flipped him over onto his back while he was squirming.

::A little bit,:: Springer told her looking up at her.

Callista kissed his neck, letting her glossa slip out to lick at the cables there.

Springer wriggled feeling her glossa on his neck.

::Mmm, built big and strong,:: Callista said running her hands over his chestplates.

::Hmm while you were built light and graceful,:: Springer said smiling up at her wriggling a little.

Callista kissed and licked at the vents and grooves on Springer’s chest, watching for his reactions. Her hands, with their slender fingers slipped into the seams on either side of him.

Springer shivered and felt his interface panel open.

Callista looked down at his interfacing equipment. “As well built as the rest of you, I see,” she admired it. “What should I touch first?” she asked him.

“you’re the one in control at the moment,” Springer said. “It is your decision.”

“I would like your input on what would feel best right now,” she clarified. “Or what you need.”

“You’re exploring new territory,” Springer suggested. “Play with what whatever you want to.”

She ran a hand softly over his spike, then a few fingers around the entrance to his valve, watching to see what reactions that would bring.

Springer shivered, grinning as he felt her hands on his spike and then the fingers around his valve.

Callista noticed that her fingers picked up some lubricant as they circled his valve. She brought the hand to her faceplates, smelling and then tasting them. He tasted spicy, musky, and with an undertone of sweetness. “Such an incredibly complex taste,” she mused and put her hand back to scoop up more lubricants from him, licking her fingers clean again.

Springer smiled watching her. Callista’s interfacing protocols kicked in and she desired more of his intoxicating lubricants and dipped her helm to lick directly at his valve, eventually pushing her glossa inside him to get more.

Springer jerked feeling her cold wet glossa inside his valve. Part of him wanted to say she was a tease, another part said to let her explore some more.

Callista moaned with her glossa inside him, sending vibrations through his valve. ::Tastes so good, Spring,:: she told him privately as a hand massaged his strong upper thigh.

::Glad to know you’re having fun, keep it up and like I promise our places are going to be reversed,:: he said.

::Alright, please show me your wisdom and experience in pleasing a femme,:: Callista said, sitting up between his legs.

“You’re making me feel old, Callie,” Springer said. “Saying all that. And as for experience, I don’t  
know.” But he sat up kissing her while he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over. Then he pushed himself up grinning at her. Then he thrust his spike into her valve a bit hard but taking it slowly watching her face, then leaning down to kiss her.

“You’re not old, just I have a protective sire,” Callista said. Her optics opened wide as he thrust into her, “Primus, that’s better than any self-maintenance I’ve had just there.” she reached up and put her hands behind his helm, not allowing him to break the kiss.

Springer smiled, and thrust deeper. ::It always feels better when it’s someone else, dear Callie,:: he said privately.

Callista bucked her hips wanting him deeper. Springer moved his hands around her waist pulling them up allowing him to thrust deeper into her valve.

Callista, for whom this was a first time, was nearly at the point of her sensory overload already. Her frame shuddered and shivered under Springer, as she moaned into his mouth. Her fans were already in high gear trying to dissipate the heat generated by the two of them.

::How you doing, Callie?:: Springer asked, though he had a very good idea.

Callista whimpered her answer as she felt her valve contracting hard and rhythmically over his spike.

Springer felt his overload approaching with the vibrations from her valve on his spike and thrust one last time filling her up as he felt himself release his transfluids into her and overloaded.

Callista's systems went offline as she overloaded from him, a grin on her face as she powered down.

Springer quickly came back online and rolled off Callista, grinning as he looked at her. Callista came back online much slower, and rolled onto her side to look at Springer.

“Hello beautiful,” he said and leaned over to kiss her. ::That had to be the best interface I had with a femme.::

::Hey, I was about to say that!:: Callista said grinning and nibbling at Springer's lower lip plate.

::And to think that was your first,:: Springer said.

Callista pushed him onto his back and climbed onto him, “Again?” she grinned down at him.

Springer grinned up at her. “If you want,” he said.

Without hesitation, Callista pushed her spike into Springer’s valve slowly but steadily.

“Don’t be afraid to go hard and fast,” Springer said. “or however you want to go.”

“We’ll... see..” Callista said as she felt the sensor nodes inside of him, brushing her spike. She laid down atop him just enjoying the feeling of being inside him at the moment.

Springer wrapped his arms around her, massaging her back with his fingers.

The massage allowed Callista to pop her wings out of her subspace and she pushed herself up with her arms and started to thrust in and out of Springer, looking down at his face with a small smile.

Springer massaged her wings, gasping and closing his optics as she thrust in and out of his valve.

::Relax,:: Callista told him, ::It’s my turn to do the work and watch you overload underneath me.:: With that she pulled her spike out of him and grinned down at him.

::Oh alright,:: Springer said laying back and just enjoying the feel of her inside him.

Recalling that Springer had told her she could go fast and hard inside of him, Callista did that as she reinserted her spike into him. She felt the end of her spike hit the back wall of his valve and gasped at the feeling it sent through her sensory net.

“Ohhh, that does feel good,” Springer said as he felt his valve pulsating around her spike as the sensory data built up and he neared his overload under her.

Callista bent down and kissed him as she picked up her pace of thrusting within him. Suddenly the pace and data build-up grew too much for her and it was her turn to empty her transfluids deep inside Springer’s valve. She collapsed on top of him, shutting down for the second time. Springer’s overload followed hers and he shut down with a smile on his lip plates.

Callista came back online and rolled off her friend after kissing him while he was still rebooting.

Springer slowly rebooted, grinning as he felt her kissing him. ::What a nice way to come back online after another wonderful interfacing,:: he said returning the kiss.

::We might never get around to recharging if we share a berth, you know,:: Callista said with a grin, she understood now why it was so hard for Starscream to get Warp and TC out of their shared quarters..

::Hmm that is possible,:: Springer said laying there watching her. ::Though sooner or later we are going to have to recharge as well as refuel.::

Callista grinned, and pushed her up onto her elbow to look down at him, “How many times have you overloaded through interfacing in one cycle?”

Springer looked at her, thinking. “Three,” he said. “Now why do you ask?”

Callista laughed, “No I wasn’t thinking of a third time. Just curiosity.”

“Hmm that is good,” Springer said. “Because now that I think of it, there was a break between all three sessions.”

Callista laid her helm down on Springer’s shoulder, “I’m thinking it might actually be a good time for a recharge.”

“Sounds good,” Springer said patting her head. “It is late and we do have patrol together tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Come in,” Optimus said hearing the knock on the door.

Callista entered Optimus’ office at the invite. She looked about the room. Even though it was large for an office, with such a large mech as Optimus behind the desk, it seemed much smaller. She stepped up to the desk, leaning her hands in the chair backs. “Yes sir, you asked to see me.”

“Have a seat,” Optimus said signalling towards the chairs, looking at her over the data pad he was holding in his hands.

Callista generally preferred not sitting in chairs with a back, but as Optimus was her leader now, she would comply with his request. She pulled the chair out and sat down in it, wings folding neatly into her subspace.

“What were you thinking?” Optimus asked putting down the data pad and looking at her. “Scaring the indigenous inhabitants of this world.”

“That was unintentional,” Callista said, looking at him. “I needed an alt-mode so I wouldn’t stand out on this planet and to actually fly again.”

Optimus leaned back in his chair looking at her and thinking.

Callista tried to keep her faceplates neutral, however she suspected her optics were betraying her. She actually had enjoyed trans-scanning the plane and the feel of the wind under her wings. The alt-form she had chosen allowed her such maneuverability. A smirk slipped onto her face recalling how good it felt that first flight back with Skywarp.

“I am glad you like it so much,” Optimus said with a smile. “Cause I think I have a good punishment for you.”

“Optimus, I may be reaching here, but do you remember when you landed in Earth? You probably still had your Cybertronian alt-mode and you couldn’t use that without drawing attention to yourself. You would be stuck walking or hiding from the natives. And your first trip in disguise, your new wheels on the tarmac, the wind rushing around you and how good that felt,” Callista said, trying to explain how she felt.

Optimus was unmoved. “And I thought of leaving you without the paperwork, maybe I should add that on,” he said.

Callista grumbled a bit, “To be perfectly honest, I was not a member of your team at the time.” She held out a hand to accept the data pad for the paperwork.

Optimus picked up a data pad. “No, no work but once a month you will spend a day at that air force base in your alt-form, flying with a human pilot,” he said. “The information is on the datapad.”

Callista made a face at the idea of having a human fly her. “And will they know that I am not one of their own?” she asked.

“Not at first,” Optimus replied. “You are not to talk to any of the seekers should you cross paths with them or you will find yourself back in the brig.”

Callista stared at him, then stood up, pacing the office. “You cannot be serious about that?” she stopped pacing to look at him again. “That is my trine, my sire.”

“You are an Autobot now and you are not on Cybertron,” Optimus said.

“Very well,” Callista said, “I have two questions, however.”

“What are your questions?” Optimus asked.

“First, for how many months shall I be spending a cycle at the human air base?” Callista asked, “And secondly, when can I get my swords back from Prowl?”

“Six months,” Optimus replied. “The second is up to Prowl.”

“That is acceptable then,” Callista said, “Is there anything else?”

“No, except welcome,” Optimus said.

“Thank you and I am sorry to have given you extra paperwork, it was not my intention,” Callista said, and turned leaving the office without another look back at him.

“Apology accepted,” Optimus said watching her.

Callista walked briskly through the base, wings twitching fiercely on her back. She made her way to the exit that she had arrived to the base through. She transformed to her alt-mode and then used the momentum from the transformation to swing herself up onto the roof of the base, where she transformed back and sat down, legs hanging over the edge of the building.

Springer stepped outside the base looking around. Prowl had told him that she was outside the base but not exactly where. He vented a sigh. ::Be careful, wherever you are Callie,:: he said heading back inside.

::Hey, not sticking around?:: Callista replied to him, ::Or does your helm have limited range of motion?::

“Callie, where are you?” Springer called, stopping and looking around more.

“Look up, big green,” Callista called back, grinning.

Springer looked up and smiled. “So there you are,” he said. “How did you get up there?”

Callista shook her helm at him, smiling. “Really? You need to ask that?”

“Yeah, I do,” Springer said looking up at her.

“Flight. Transform, jump, transform, land, sit,” Callista said.

“You do know there is a set of stairs and an elevator that could have done that,” Springer said with a grin.

“Yeah and what fun would that be?” Callista asked. “Care to join me?”

“Sure,” Springer said transforming, he gained elevation banking and landing on the roof and transformed again. “So how did it go with Optimus?”

“How close by is Prowl?” Callista asked. ::I need to spend a cycle a month at the human air base in alt-mode and he forbids me from communication with my trine,:: she said privately.

::Hmm, get to know the humans,:: Springer said. ::Though the trine part ...What were his words there exactly?:: “His office is close to the entrance to the base,” Springer said.

::His exact words were, ‘You are not to talk to any of the seekers should you cross paths with them or you will find yourself back in the brig,’:: Callista repeated it back to him.

::Hmm might be he meant when you are in alt-mode with a human,:: Springer said. ::Don’t want to cause trouble or scare the humans.::


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly long chapter to make up for the really short one. Springer surprises Callista with a question of bonding. A bit of sword practice. Then they get playful in both the public washracks and their own quarters.

Callista pushed herself upright from where she had been resting against Springer to look at him. “Spark merge?” she asked him confused, worried, and a tiny touch angry. She pushed herself up to standing, her wings popping out of subspace and the entire edges quivering.

“Tell me what you’re feeling, beautiful,” Springer said resisting the urge to touch her wings. He didn’t want to scare her off.

Callista’s processor went back to the early days when she lived with Starscream and the other energon seeker scouts. She was reminded of the conversation that Thundercracker and Skywarp had that spilled out into the common areas. Thundercracker had flown off for the rest of the cycle because he had suggested spark bonding with Skywarp. Not only had Skywarp rejected that offer, but all the other Seekers told him that he was weak for such an idea and that only Autobot weaklings spark merged.

“You’re not saying anything, Callie,” Springer said getting concerned. “Talk to me.” ::I am not going to get mad at you, I love you.::

“Spark bonds are supposed to be for the Autobot weaklings,” Callista said, repeating what she had heard from the other Seekers.

“Hmm well while you are not a weakling, you are an Autobot,” Springer said. “And maybe without you, I am a weakling.”

Callista recounted the story of Thundercracker and Skywarp to him.

Springer thought about it. “Well sounds like Thundercracker really loved Skywarp,” he said. “A spark bond means sensing the one you’re connected to, like the parental bond you have with Starscream.”

“Yes and the trine has that too, but it doesn’t necessarily mean it is romantic for them,” Callista said.

“There are other advantages to spark merges,” Springer said. “Sharing images without putting them in data packs, the ability to know if your bond mate is sick or injured.”

“Isn’t it also part of the requirements to creating a sparkling?” she asked him.

Springer looked at her. “Yeah,” he said. “It is an intimate connection between two people who love each other very much, it’s a commitment.”

“So Star had to have a spark bond to have me,” Callista said, thoughtfully. “He never talked about it.”

“Yeah,” Springer said pacing around on the roof.

“Why are you pacing?” Callista said, pulling her legs up onto the roof and turning to look at him.

“Just trying to think how to get it into a certain femme’s head how much I love her, that I am asking her for this,” Springer said looking at her.

Callista pushed herself up to her feet and walked over to him. “You still accept missions with your team, correct?”

“Yes,” Springer said watching her. “Why do you ask?”

“By your own admission, they are still the most dangerous missions for anyone on this base, yes?” Callista said.

“Yeah,” Springer said still watching her.

“What would happen if you offlined in one of those missions?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

“Ultra Magnus would take command,” Springer said smiling at her stepping closer but still wondering where she was going with all this.

“That’s not what I meant. If we bonded and you offlined on a mission, then what?” Callista asked.

“Oh I think my Callie would be able to survive without me,” Springer said. “She’s a tough femme. But I don’t think I’d go offline so easily, I have family and friends that give me reasons to stay online till I’m old and rusting, a long long times off.”

“Oh so you intend to take Kup’s place?” Callista grinned.

“Hmm yeah,” Springer said watching her still and thinking.

Callista took Springer’s hand in hers and led him to the door, “Let’s go practice some,” she suggested.

“What do you mean by that?” Springer asked letting her pull him along, a bit confused.

“Well I was thinking out swords, but if you have better ideas,” she grinned, optics bright.

“No we can go practice our swords but I was sort of hoping for an answer, Callie,” Springer said.

“And you will get an answer, if you give me some time to think about everything you’ve told me,” Callista said, stopping and turning to face him, wings twitching slightly about being asked to provide an answer so soon.

“Okay that will do until then,” Springer said smiling at her. “it was just such a quick subject change.”

Callista started walking again down the corridor, Springer followed her. Callista walked up towards the training grounds, hoping Ironhide wouldn’t have a class at the moment.

The training grounds were unusually quiet and empty as they arrived. “Ol’ Ironhide must be recharging or something,” Springer said looking around.

“Wow, I didn’t think he actually recharged; he’s always up here,” Callista said, dropping Springer’s hand now.

“Well he’s alive he’s a mech and he does have a life,” Springer said. “In fact you could talk to him about the spark merging or maybe Prime or Dragonfly. Ironhide is bonded as is Prime to Dragonfly.”

Callista just nodded her helm and transformed her hands into her swords, but choosing not to infuse them with energon.

Springer drew his swords out of his subspace pocket stepping back from Callista, grinning.

Callista drew back into a defensive stance and watched him. After a few minutes of watching him, she charged at him and ducked under his arm at the last moment, spinning around to face his back.

Springer spun around hoping to catch her. “You’re getting faster,” he said. “What have you been doing when you didn’t have your swords, running around?”

“Flying ahead of you,” she grinned and tapped his shoulder with the flat of her sword.

“Yeah you are faster than me in the air,” Springer said spinning around again. Then he took to run past her swatting her with the dull side of one of his blades.

“Try that again,” Callista grinned, bringing her arms in close to her.

Springer stopped looking at her but ran towards her again ready to try it again as he swung the dull side of the blade to swat her.

Callista ducked his blade and swept a leg out low to trip him up this time.

Springer fell over the leg, tucked his swords and frame into a roll and finally stopped, getting up and brushing himself off. “Very good,” he said.

Callista transformed her right arm back into a hand and walked over to help him up. “You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine, Callie,” Springer said refusing the hand, and resisting the urge to pull her down if he took it.

“Okay,” Callista said, backing up from him and making the hand into a sword once more.

Springer stood up. “Didn’t your sire teach you not to always help your opponent a hand up?” he asked. “They might pull you down, throw you. Me - I wouldn’t have minded pulling you down for a kiss,” he grinned at her taking up a defensive stance.

“Of course that’s what he taught me, but I trust you,” Callista said, grinning. Seeing him in a defensive stance, she ran at him, swiping with both sword arms, pulling them back in afterwards for defense.

Springer moved his blade to meet hers, hooking them with his he pulled her close. “Good to know you trust me, Callie,” he said leaning in to give her a quick kiss. Callista grinned and held him in the kiss, dropping her arms slightly. ::Hmm this is nice,:: he told her privately then breaking the kiss he stepped back again watching her.

Callista was still quite affected from the kiss and didn't move her arms up again to defend against any attacks.

“Callie snap out of it and take a look around,” Springer said a little worried.

“This is your fault,” she grinned at him.

“Anyone else around here other than me?” Springer said sounding a bit serious. “I know of two mech on this base notorious for jumping on Seekers like your sire.”

Callista quickly scanned the area, “No, we are alone right now.”

“Good girl,” Springer said. “I just want you to be careful and not get so lost in a moment and enemy takes advantage and hurts my girl.” He walked up to her, arms down, watching her.

Callista smacked him on his upper arm with the flat of her sword, none too gentle.

“Good girl,” Springer said stopping and smiling at her. “You do that if you don’t want me getting too close to you.” He stepped back blinking as he thought of something.

“What’s on your processor, Springer?” Callista asked him.

“Well it is like you said earlier if we do spark bond and something happens to you, I will feel it,” he said. “I guess I’m just thinking of this as part of your training so something like that doesn’t happen.”

Callista transformed both of her swords back into her hands and let them rest at her side as she looked at her friend.

Springer looked at her noticing she didn’t have her swords he carefully put his away. “So what are you thinking now?” he asked tilting his helm.

Callista took his hand in hers again, squeezing it firmly.

“Wow your silence speaks volumes sometimes, Callie,” Springer teased and leaned in to kiss her.

Callista broke the kiss almost immediately, smiling and led him from the training grounds, a plan in mind.

Springer shrugged following her along. Callista led him into the washracks, which luckily were fairly empty at this time. She went to the back row and to the very end.

Springer looked around following her. ::So here we are in the corner, what you planning to do to me, Callie?:: he asked, grinning.

Callista leaned up against him for a kiss, and gently pushed him into the sensor zone of the shower, triggering the water.

Springer returned the kiss, closing his optics at the water. Callista maneuvered herself so she was behind Springer, she kissed the back of his helm allowing her hands to run down his back and sides and rest on his aft.

Springer wriggled his aft in her hands, grinning. ::Your hands feel so very good, there,:: he said.

::And you are so very slagging hot, Springer,:: Callista purred in reply.

Springer turned his helm to get a little look at her. ::Oh I love that,:: He said.

::Exactly what is it that you love?:: she asked him.

::The sound of your voice and the things you say,:: Springer said.

Callista reached around to stroke the front of his interface panel, then stepped away from him to grab the cleanser and a cloth. "C'mere, I want to clean you up after our training," she told him.

Springer shivered feeling her hand on his interface panel. “You could drive me insane, Callie,” he said but moved over to her. “Wash away.”

Callista applied cleanser to the cloth and starting with his helm, she washed it while she kissed him. Then moved down the back of his helm to his neck, bringing the cloth around to the front of his neck. She broke the kiss to start cleaning his chestplates and abdomen watching his face for reactions. Springer watched her, thinking and grinning to himself.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” she asked him as she moved the cloth up his side and then around his shoulder and down an arm.

“Oh this from miss volumes of silence? Just how lucky I am to be the one who found you and now I have you here with me,” he said looking at her.

Callista chuckled, “That is why you want to bond with me, isn’t it? So you can hear my thoughts instead of just listening to yourself talk. Can I help that I am naturally quiet?” And she started to clean his other shoulder and arm.

“I want to bond with you because I love you Callie, more than I’ve loved any femme,” Springer said. “You’re the one femme I’ve been waiting for, staying online for through all the Wrecker missions.”

Those words stopped Callista in her tracks and she dropped the washrag to the floor as she thought about what he was saying. She bent down picking up the washrag and putting more cleanser on it as the shower had rinsed much of it off when she dropped it. She walked around to his back and gently, yet firmly washed his back.

Springer watched her. “You going to say anything, Callie?” He asked a little concerned. “You’re even quieter than usual if that is possible.”

Callista smiled and wiped down the back of his legs, then walked around in front of him and knelt at his pedes washing the fronts of his legs. She looked up at him with the same smile.

Springer vented a sigh. She was okay. He smiled down at her.

Callista stood up again and gently pushed Springer up against the wall. She moved in close about to kiss him. “Yes,” she whispered, then pressed her entire frame against him, kissing him and licking at his lips.

::Yes to what, Callie?:: He said returning the kiss, enjoying the feel of her against him. ::I have to hear you tell me.::

She broke the kiss to look at him. “I love you. I want to be your life partner, your bondmate. And I... want to frag you at this very moment... hard and fast. Then slow and tender,” she said.

“Then come back here and let me kiss you, Callie,” he said whispering. He could feel his spark pounding.

“No,” she grinned, wanting him to beg. It was so very cute to make her big strong partner beg for her.

“No? Hmm well you’ve got me pinned here, Callie and I don’t want to go anywhere anytime soon.” he said tilting his helm to look at her. “I could just stand here looking at you and wanting you.” He moaned. “Oh just frag me then.”

“I’ll frag you in our berth where we can make more noise and not worry about it,” Callista said, kissing him softly about his face, but not on the lips yet.

“What happened to this very moment?” he asked out of curiosity, trying to watch her as she kissed his face.

“Figure of speech and I realized that it's more comfortable in berth, plus you're all soapy,” Callista chuckled and spun him into the spray of the water.

“Actually... I’ll meet you there in our berth, Springer. We need a few cubes of energon and I shall be lying in berth waiting for you and thinking about ways to frag you,” she grinned and walked out of the washracks.

::So you’re going to get them or shall I, Callie?:: Springer asked still thinking and grinning over what all she has said to him.

::I’ll grab the energon, you rinse off,:: Callista clarified. She walked to the rec room and grabbed a stash of energon for the three of them to keep in their quarters, then headed to their quarters.

Springer washed off, still in a bit of a daze and shock from her answer.

Callista put the energon away in the cabinet and then keyed open the berthroom that she shared with Springer. She left the door unlocked and went to sit on the berth.

Springer vented a sigh realizing he was going to have to do something in the way of self maintenance before walking back and opens his interface panel, letting out his spike and stroking it. ‘Callie, Callie,’ he thinks, closing his optics and thinking of her.

::Waiting and ready for you, sexy,:: Callista said privately to Springer.

Springer smiled at the intrusion. ::Oh the things you do to me. Leaving me needing you in the washracks, just have to do a little self maintenance,:: he said.

::Oh, come here and let me take care of you, Springer.:: she replied.

Springer closed the panel. ::Alright, gorgeous, I’m on my way. Now who is going to frag who again?::

::How do you want it?:: Callista asked him.

::Hmm,:: Springer said thinking and entering the code for their quarters. “Well you’re the one who said it first. So how do you want to do it?” He walked in, saw her grinned and entered the code to lock the door.

Callista grinned at the sight of him. “Tell me what needs the attention. Your spike or valve?”

“My spike,” Springer said grinning back at her. He walked over to the berth and sat down next to her.

“Open it,” she told him. Springer opened his interface panel. Callista got down on her knees on the floor and started to lick Springer’s spike.

Springer moaned leaning back on his hands as he arched his neck back. Callista took his spike into her mouth and let her glossa swirl around it as she moaned, sending vibrations over it.

“Oh Callie,” He said. “Drive me crazy.”

::I intend to,:: she replied moving her mouth up and down the length of his shaft.

Springer groaned again. “Oh Callie, girl,” he said.

Callista moaned again and picked up the speed of her mouth on his spike. ::Don’t hold back, Springer.::

As if taking his cue from that, he let her have a taste of his transfluids and collapsed back on the berth shutting down temporarily.

Callista grinned, swallowing his transfluids and stood up looking at her friend on the berth.

Springer slowly came back online, grinning up at her. “Wow,” he said.

“Do you have it in you for another round?” she asked grinning.

“Yeah, what you thinking?” he asked.

“My spike, your valve, your choice of position,” she told him

“No, your choice,” Springer said. “You just helped me. Your turn.”

“Nope,” Callista shook her helm.

“So you’re going to play stubborn,” Springer said. He thought about it and rolled over onto his abdomen.

“Then up on your hands and knees, Spring. I at least want a view of your cute aft in the air,” she grinned.

“Very well,” he said getting on his hands and knees. “Your aft is cute too.”

Callista licked the entrance to his valve as she got into position behind him. Then gently poked a finger inside.

Springer wriggled feeling her glossa then a finger. As she pushed the finger deeper, she added a second one to his valve.

Springer gasped arching his back. “There you go again, Callie,” he said “Driving me crazy.”

“But obviously not beyond the ability to form cohesive thoughts,” Callista replied. She scissored open her fingers inside his valve and bent down to lick at the lubricants since he was open.

Springer jerked. ::Insane,:: was all he said.

Callista pulled her face from his interface panel and then her fingers from his valve. She rubbed his aft with her hands. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Callie,” he said. “But I have told you that so many time, so many different ways.”

Just as she was considering putting her spike into his valve, Callista closed up her interface panel and lay down on the berth beside him. She opened her chest plates to reveal a pure indigo spark.

Springer moved to his side. “Is this an invitation?” he asked looking at her.

Callista nodded her helm. “Yes, I’m giving you my spark to merge with,” she said, “If you want it... We could finish up what we started as well, if you prefer.”

Springer looked over her, and made a mental note. “Hmm frag before or after spark merging,” he said. “I think after.” And opened his own chest plates to show off his green gray spark.

“Same color as your armour,” Callista murmured looking at his spark.

“Yours is the same as your optics a pretty indigo,” Springer said.

Callista watched the colors of Springer’s spark spinning and whirling, “So what’s a spark merge like?” she asked softly.

“A blur of memories and feelings the first time,” Springer said. “But with time and practice it gets better, don’t ask me how exactly.”

“Alright then,” Callista said and cuddled herself close against Springer and leaned in to kiss him, feeling a tugging sensation from her spark so close to his.

::Good,:: Springer said just letting his spark out to meet hers.

Callista finally just allowed herself to relax and felt her spark jump to meet his and was immediately drawn into a vortex of spinning memories and emotions, both hers and his.

Springer looked around, overwhelmed by all the memories and emotions. Ironhide hadn’t said it would be so overpowering like this. He just started pushing his way through the memories, jumping as he heard his name and some of the bad memories of his past.

“Springer? Springer!” Callista called out for her friend, trying to push her way through the memories.

“Callie?” Springer called hearing her voice.

Finally seeing her friend, Callista ran over to Springer, throwing herself into his arms. “There you are,” she grinned up at him. This Callista was in her youngling form, with newly sprouted wings and optics that were shifting slowly from blue into the purple range. Her voice was mid-way changing from her higher sparkling voice into its current voice.

“Yes, here I am,” Springer said smiling down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“That was some intense ride,” she said, small wings flapping against his arms.

Springer looked at her a bit puzzled at her appearance. He was wondering if he had made some sort of mistake. “Yeah a bit more intense than I’m used to with the Emergency spark merges,” he said.

Callista transformed herself into her Cybertronian alt-mode and took off awkwardly, as the scene changed into the skies of Cybertron where the Seekers called home. A memory-version of Starscream was there watching her fly and get used to the upgraded wings.

Springer transformed gaining elevation to chase after her. ‘Could be she’s thinking of her sire,’ he thought to himself.

Callista tried to fly close to Starscream and interact with him, but grew frustrated that the memory of her sire wouldn’t respond to her.

::Miss your sire, don’t you, Callie?:: Springer said watching the scene. ::It’s just a memory, girl.::

Callista vented a sigh, ::Yes, I miss him,:: she said, turning around to land back at the memory of the seeker base and transform.

::We can go out after our next patrol and maybe see about visiting him,:: Springer said.

Callista waited patiently until Springer transformed back to his normal mode.

He landed and transformed walking over to her, giving her a hug. “See this is good thing,”

The still-youngling form of Callista pressed herself into Springer’s frame, cuddling with him. “Optimus said I’m forbidden from making contact with him or I’ll be in the brig again.”

“And I think he meant when you’re in alt form with a human,” Springer said holding her close. “He’s not totally cold sparked.”

“Show me something from your past?” Callista asked him, moving her helm to kiss Springer.

Springer thought about what he might want to show her. “Ever been to Cybertron?” he asked looking down at the youngling Callie. “How about Iacon? I have a secret to tell you.”

“Never been to Iacon,” Callista said, shaking her helm.

Springer thought of his house in Iacon that had served as one the Wreckers safe houses. “So tell me you’ve read some of the Mysteritron poems in our quarters,” he said looking around as the Wreckers formed around him and Callie, planning one of their dangerous missions.

“I think sire talked about Mysteritron,” Callista said, thinking back, “Can’t remember what though. But yes I have read the data pads in our quarters.”

“Sort of wrote a lot of underground poetry,” Springer said. “Sided with the Autobots. And wrote a few poems saying nasty things about Megatron.”

Callista stayed in her youngling form, and cuddled herself closer to Springer, while her optics stayed watching the rest of the Wreckers, just in case.

“This is the night that he supposedly died,” Springer said. “he was supposed to read a new poem at a reading but...your sire and a number of Decepticons attacked. Mysteritron escaped stopped writing poetry and he...I should say she is about to knock at the door.”

There was a knock at the door. The Wreckers came alert pulling out weapons. While the past Springer went to answer the door. Opening it to reveal a young Flutter.

Callista hopped onto Springer’s lap, peering over his shoulder which put one wing in his face. “That’s Flutter!” she said.

“Yeah,” Springer said. “While she was at the reading her creators and sparkling brother were killed. She came to me. I think that night scared her where she stopped writing poems.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, turning to kiss his cheek.

“As far as I am concerned you can talk to you sire, but I wouldn’t tell him about this,” Springer said.

“I can understand that,” she nodded her helm.

::I also think this is why you scare her,:: Springer said returning the earlier kiss.

::But I’m not my sire, I’m me, Callista,:: she answered.

::I know Callie,:: Springer said. ::Just give her time to like you.:: He patted her helm, then moved the hand down her small wings.

The wings trembled from the data flowing through the sensor nodes and Callista closed her optics and purred.

“You want to get out of here?” Springer asked her, though he enjoyed the purr.

“Hmmm, maybe,” she purred still content from the wing massage.

Springer laughed. “Want to stay here and enjoy the massage?” he asked. “You know you were a cute, youngling.”

“Want to finish what we started, then recharge and refuel,” Callista said.

“Alright,” Springer said kissing the top of her helm. “See you back on Earth, Callie.”

Callista rolled away from Springer on the berth, breaking the spark merge, closing her chest plates. She opened her optics and looked at him. “Still want to frag you.”

Springer grinned at her and closed his chestplates. “Well here I am, Callie,” he said.

Callista rolled him onto his back and laid down on top of him, kissing him.

Springer grinned returning the kiss, enjoying letting her be in control.

“Let’s see how much you want this,” Callista said, breaking the kiss and trailing kisses over his chest and back to his interface equipment, wanting him to be wet again before fragging him.

Springer panted with each kiss. “Still... teasing me...huh?” he said his vocalizer a little shaky.

::I want to be sure you’re wet when I take you,:: she answered him, finally reaching his valve again with her glossa.

::Well...doing ...good job... of that,:: he said. ::But... keep... it...up and...:: He grinned leaving it at that.

Callista took one last long taste of his lubricants then hooked her arms under his knees, bringing them to his chest and spreading them slightly. She then lined up her spike to his valve and entered him slowly but steadily, watching his face.

Springer smiled watching her in anticipation then blinked at the sensation. “Whoa Callie, “ he said and closed his optics arching his neck back.

“Too much?” Callista asked, worried about hurting him.

“No..” he said. “Feels... soooo good. More.”

Grinning, Callista obliged his request and thrusted in the rest of the way hard, feeling her spike hit the end of his valve.

Springer gasped and moaned. ::Wha...intense,:: he said. ::You sure ...not experience?::

::Just from you,:: she answered, gasping herself. She took his hands and placed them at his knees as she put her hands on the berth to either side of him. She pulled nearly out of his valve and thrust back into him hard.

Springer groaned feeling his overload quickly approaching. ::Oh Callie,...love ya,:: he said before shutting down.

Callista thrust one last time into him, spilling her transfluids into his valve then collapsing onto him with a groan as her systems rebooted.

Springer came back online, saw Callie and smiled, reaching out to touch her. Callista came back online, but didn’t open her optics, ::Mmmm, that was amazing, but tired now,:: she said, the words slurring together from sleepiness. ::Sleep here?::

“Course,” Springer said. “But shall we move to be more comfortable?”

Callista didn’t answer Springer as she had already drifted into recharge atop him.

“Oh well,” Springer said trying to carefully move without waking her out of recharge. Finally he laid her out with him next to her with a protective arm around her and leaned over to kiss her. “Sweet dreams.”


	11. Chapter 11

Callista and Springer flew towards the site of the shuttle crash where Springer had first met her. He had promised he would take her to see Starscream, seeing how much she missed her sire and he had no intention of breaking that promise.

Callista flew just below Springer, trying not to get too far ahead of him, but part of her was eager to get to the crash site.

Springer smiled to see her so happy and eager. ::I would tell you to go ahead to the site ahead of me, but your sire might just steal you away from me to never return you.::

Callista flew a little ways ahead of him to fly over the crash site, scanning for life signs and keeping the trine bond open.

Starscream was flying returning from another summons from Megatron, thinking how glad he was that was somewhere safe and happy.

Callista caught sight of Starscream at the far edge of her scanners and banked away from Springer and fed energon to her thrusters to catch up with her sire.

Starscream saw her landed and transformed, waiting for her. _::Callista, is that really you? Come to see your sire?::_

Callista transformed and landed near Starscream and wrapped her arms around him, “Yes, sire. I have missed you,” she said, bowing her helm to him.

Springer spotting the two landed and transformed, smiling as he watched them.

Star wrapped his arms around Callista. _::How has the Wrecker been treating you?::_ he asked.

“Everyone at the base treats me well, including Springer,” Callista replied, she would keep the fact that she and Springer were partially bonded to herself for a bit longer. _::And yourself? How are you being treated?::_

_::Oh, the usual,::_ Starscream replied. _::I am almost tempted to come join you.::_

Callista reached around and touched her the edges of her sire’s wings the way she knew it would calm herself down. She rubbed her helm against his, feeling his crest against her helm. “I have a feeling we would have to talk to Optimus before we could bring you back to the base with us,” Callista said out loud, so Springer could hear. Springer raised an optic ridge hearing Callie’s answer.

“Well then perhaps it will wait till another time,” Star said letting Callie snuggle up to him.

“What of Warp and TC? How are they? Where are they?” Callista asked.

“Off on a mission for Megatron,” Starscream said. “I would have gone with them but he wanted to ask me my opinion on a science experiment.”

* * *

Callista and Springer were on a routine patrol relatively far from the base. Callista felt a second bond link open up, _::Sire? Starscream?::_ she called out. There was no answer to her call.

Springer had been scanning the area and picked up a Cybertronian life sign and energon. ::Callie, I’m picking up a life signal and energon.::

::Yeah, it’s Star and he’s not responding either,:: Callista said and dropped in elevation to get more accurate scans. She finally spotted Starscream lying semi-propped against a rock and she transformed and landed close by and ran over to him. 

Springer landed nearby and transformed to his root mode, joining her. There in front of them lay Starscream; he looked a mess and was offline or almost offline. “Is he...?” he asked Callista

Callista was kneeling beside Starscream and shook her helm. She gently pulled aside the chest plating that was barely hanging on. “His spark is still online and for this amount of damage, it’s strong.”

“Looks like he’s been in a scrap with the twins,” Springer commented.

“No. This is Megatron’s handiwork, I’ve seen it before,” Callista said quietly, “See the claw marks here, running down his chest?” She suddenly realized something, the graceful wings that adorned his back weren’t there, but energon was dripping from the sheared edges. “Where are his wings? The slagger ripped them off!”

Springer walked up to her touching her wings, he could feel how upset and worried she was about her sire. ::Springer to base, send a ground bridge to our coordinates and have Ratchet standing by.::

“Are you sure they’ll let him into the base?” Callista asked Springer, “Also, can you see if you can spot his wings around here anywhere?” She didn’t look up from her sire, as she spoke to her friend.

“Well he’s in no shape to cause any problems. Prowl will probably put him in the brig unless Ratchet can restrain him in the medbay.” Springer said. He leaned down giving her a kiss before he started walking off looking for Starscream’s wings.

“With the amount of damage he’s taken, he won’t need to be restrained for a little while anyhow,” Callista said, standing up and walking in the other direction to look for the detached wings.

Springer picked up and looked at one piece of Starscream’s wings he had found. “Well I am thankful to him for keeping you a secret from Megatron,” he said as his vocalizer just shook. “If anything like this happened to you Callie...my spark would just shatter, Callie.”

Callista walked over to Springer, “I know, dear, I know,” she said. Then she spotted the other wing a distance from Springer, with more claw marks running all over it. She vented a sigh as she picked it up. She ran her hands gently over the dented and scratched wing and carefully put it in Springer’s arm with the other wing.

Callista walked back over to Starscream’s frame and bent down beside him, sliding her arms underneath him and lifting him up. She was surprised at how light he felt in her arms. Her spark ached to see him like this, her sire, her protector. She dipped her helm to his, kissing his cheek softly. “It’s okay papa,” she said softly in Seeker

“Sapphira,” Starscream said coming back online. “Oh Callista... you are safe.” and drifted back into recharge from the shock and pain.

“So are you,” Callista said, even though he wouldn’t hear it. 

“Alright, let’s go, Callie,” Springer said trying to give her a reassuring smile. ::Love ya,:: he added.

They walked through the ground bridge together. Callista saw Prowl and walked towards him. “He’s offline; we found him like this,” she said.

“Lay him down on the anti-grav bed,” Ratchet said and Callista did as she was told.

Ratchet pushed the anti-grav unit to the medbay, visually inspecting the damage done to the Seeker and mentally determining which repairs would be done first.

Callista followed the antigrav unit and Ratchet down to the medbay, sitting on the berth next to Starscream’s watching Ratchet work, staying silent. Springer stood behind her, hands on her shoulder to let her know he was there for her. “You can leave if you want to, this will probably be pretty boring. And word has probably trickled out that he’s here, so you should reassure your cousin,” Callista said quietly.

Springer vented a small sigh, thinking. Callista hopped off the berth and moved to a free side beside Starscream’s berth where Ratchet wasn’t working at the moment. After a few moments, she took up pacing behind the medic, her wings twitching enough to create a slight breeze.

Springer watched her frowning. He grabbed her arms and gave her a kiss. ::Alright I’ll go talk to her. But you call me if you need me,:: he said and let her go. “Don’t worry, Ratchet is the best medic.” And with that he went to check on Flutter.

::And a certain someone else is quite excellent at inflicting the damage,:: Callista replied through a private message as she began to resume the pacing.

Springer froze in his tracks, optic ridge raised. ::And what is that supposed to mean?::

::Who do you think left claw marks all over Star’s frame and wings?:: Callista replied, ::I most certainly wasn’t implying you in that.:: She vented a sigh before continuing. ::I’ve seen this type of damage on him before, just not to this extent.::

::Ah, I see. Yeah,:: Springer said, thinking. ::I’ll be back.:: He went to go find Flutter.

Ratchet snorted at Springer’s opinion, though he didn’t have a high opinion of Knock Out, the Decepticon’s medic. He continued working on the Seeker, repair torn and ripped wires and tubes, trying to stop the leakage of energon even though the tubes feeding energon into the systems was attached.

“If I can be of any assistance whatsoever, Ratchet, let me know,” Callista said, watching the medic work.

Ratchet nodded his helm. “Not at the moment, but sometime soon, I might,” he said scanning the Seeker’s frame. He knew a little about Seeker frames and he had some experience thanks to Callista.

Callista ran her fingers down the edges of Starscream’s detached wings in her lap, then over the multiple dents and scrapes running down the flat surface. Wings were incredibly sensitive with sensor nets criss-crossing the entire surface and wires sent to the extreme edges to control the ailerons. At the moment she didn’t care that energon was staining her fingers or lap, so long as her sire got his wings back and would be able to fly once more.

Ratchet walked around and then got to work on a set of deep scratches, checking the wires and tubing underneath before welding the scratches closed.

Callista stood up again, putting the wings down on the berth and paced once more behind Ratchet as he worked.

“How strong would you say your bond was to him when you sensed him?” Ratchet asked.

“It’s a parental bond. I felt the bond come back when I was near him, but I can usually only sense strong feelings,” Callista said shrugging.

“Ah I see,” Ratchet said checking his work on a set a scratches, he nodded his helm and moved onto another set.

“He has been offline for a while now, so I wouldn’t be too surprised if he were to wake soon,” Callista said, turning to look at Ratchet. “I will do my best to help you keep him calm.”

Ratchet blinked his optics. She did have a point, the Seeker would have to wake up sooner or later. “Uh, thank you Callista,” he said leaning back and running another scan.

“It is part of the reason that I am not leaving the medbay, other than the fact that he is family,” she said.

“Ah, I see,” Ratchet said and vented a sigh. “Well I think I can see about putting the wings back on now.” He held out a hand to her, giving her a smile.

“Shall we flip him over?” Callista asked.

“I suppose we should,” Ratchet said.

“Unless you intend to work on your back underneath the berth. In which case, I might invite Flutter in here to watch you,” Callista said, grinning knowing how her friend liked Ratchet.

Ratchet snorted. “I’m not sure about having her watch me, and there is also the fact that for some reason she jumps hearing his name,” Ratchet said.

“Yes, I know. I told Springer to go talk with her about the fact that he is on the base. Word has probably spread about this and it would be better for her to hear it from Springer if possible,” Callista said, approaching the berth to help Ratchet flip Starscream over.

“Yes,” Ratchet said sliding his hands under the seeker’s frame in preparation to turn him over. Callista took the opposite end from Ratchet and following the medic’s cues, the flipped Starscream onto his chestplates.

Starscream came back online remembering the argument with Megatron and feeling the spin as he was being turned over. “What? Where am I?” he demanded, trying to move to stand up.

“Relax, Star,” Callista said, both hearing and feeling her sire coming back online. “You’re in the Autobot base. In the medbay.” She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to gently guide him back onto the berth, getting ready to duck as he might hit her in his dazed state.

“Callista?” Starscream said hearing her voice and then sensing her, so close by. “The Autobot base? Why?”

“Yes, it’s me sire. Please, at least sit down,” Callista said, “Springer and I were out on patrol and I felt our bond open. We found you lying out in the forest offline and completely banged up. Couldn’t exactly return you to the Nemesis, and we’re not so cruel as to leave you to rust.”

“Ah my dear sweet creation,’ he said. Happy to see her and thankful that she and the Wrecker found him.

“Now, Ratchet was about to re-attach your wings. If you’ll lie down on your chestplates, he can get started on that,” Callista said, indicating the other berth where his wings lay.

“Ah, ah yes,” Starscream said remembering being shoved unceremoniously off the Nemesis after Megatron had torn his wings off. He frowned remembering it.

Callista put her hands on Starscream’s shoulders once more, gently but firmly applying enough pressure to attempt to guide him into a prone position on the berth. Starscream lay down relaxing somewhat but not totally.

Callista looked over at Ratchet, nodding her helm, ::Although it pains me to do so, you may have to inform Prowl that he is awake,:: she told him privately. Then she sat herself down on the floor, cross-legged where her sire could see her.

Ratchet nodded his helm. ::Prowl, Starscream is awake,:: he said to the black and white mech privately.

While Starscream lay on his chestplate, looking at Callista. Happy to see her yet frustrated that he needed her.

::It sounds remarkably quiet for the Seeker to be awake and in our base,:: Prowl replied. ::I shall be there momentarily, Ratchet.::

“Ratchet, do you need my assistance holding his wings while you reattach them?” Callista asked, looking up at the medic.

“Yes,” Ratchet said looking back down at the femme Seeker.

Callista stood up and walked around the berth. “You give the instructions, I’ll follow them,” she said with a smile.

“Take the right wing and hold it up to the tear there,” Ratchet said picking up the piece of scrap metal he had

Callista picked up the correct wing and looked at the wound on Starscream’s back and lined the wing up to it.

“Now just hold it steady,” Ratchet said and welded the wing back on carefully.

“Would be easy if some-mech wasn’t wriggling,” Callista said, trying to hold the wing steady.

“Starscream hold still,” Ratchet growled. “Or I will put you offline.”

“I cannot help it if I can feel the welding torch,” Starscream complained. Ratchet rolled his optics.

“How about an energon lolly?” Ratchet asked in the hopes that it would stop the wiggling and shut the Seeker up.

“Yes,” Starscream said. Ratchet put the welder down for a moment.

“You can relax a little Callista,” Ratchet said and pulled the lollipop out and stuck it in the seeker’s mouth. “There.”

Callista stifled a chuckle and opted for grinning at the medic. “Another way to look at this, sire, is if you want to be able to fly straight, you need to keep still.”

_::Do you think I am funny, my dear?::_ Starscream asked her over their bond.

_::I should perhaps decline to answer that, sire,::_ Callista answered him, as she walked back to the other berth to pick up the left wing.

_::You inherited your intelligence from your carrier and I,::_ Starscream said.

_::Very true,::_ Callista agreed. _::So how exactly did this happen? Like what does Megatron think you did wrong?::_

_::He wanted to do another experiment with dark energon and I told him it was too dangerous,::_ Starscream said. _::It is too unstable.::_

_::Did he close his optics to the damage that slag did to our home?::_ Callista asked, frowning.

_::Yes, he did; he wanted to win no matter the cost,::_ Starscream said frowning and remembering what it had done to Cybertron.

“Ready for the other side, Ratchet?” Callista asked the medic, looking at him.

“Yes,” Ratchet said moving over to the left side having checked his work on the right wing. “You won’t be able to fly for quite awhile with damage like you took, Starscream. At which he got an answering growl.

“Possibly not what you want to tell a flier of any sort, Ratchet,” Callista said, looking at the medic.

“I know,” Ratchet said. “But I want to make sure he understands that.”

Callista held the left wing up to the damaged portion of Starscream’s back. ::I don’t think he will take well to being in the brig and knowing that he is grounded for a period of time,:: she told Ratchet privately.

::I know,:: Ratchet said as he welded the left wing on. ::But that is just the way it will have to be. Optimus will as usual offer to let him join the Autobots.::

::Heh. Should Star choose to join, Optimus will have four fliers to command; two of which are Seekers,:: Callista replied, watching to make sure Ratchet didn’t weld her fingers into her sire’s frame.

::Yes it will be a bit of a help,:: Ratchet said examining the welding job as he went along. “I think we are done for now, Starscream. Prowl will escort you to the brig. Your wings will need a long time to heal.” Starscream pushed himself back up and glared at the medic, spitting out the stick the lollipop had been on.

“He’s not punishing you,” Callista said, looking at Starscream. “Or you could imagine the repair job this would have been if you were still on the Nemesis with Knock Out in charge.”

Starscream cringed at that thought. “Oh alright,” he said and looked at the black and white mech standing near the doors blaster aimed at him.

_::And I can’t save you from the brig... or Prowl,::_ Callista said over the bond, _::But I will visit you. Although with different intentions in mind, it is what my friend did for me when I was in your position.::_

Starscream turned to look at Callista. _::He didn’t force himself on you, did he?::_ he asked concerned.

_::Primus no, not at all. He waited until after I joined the Autobots and we had a chance to talk things through,::_ Callista grinned, thinking of Springer.

_::He may not appreciate being called just your friend,::_ Starscream said, arching an optic ridge at her. _::I called your carrier Little Blue.::_

Callista grinned in reply, they both knew of the mech they were both talking about as she walked to her sire and kissed him on the helm. “Prowl won’t hurt you. He may not be the friendliest mech, but he’s not sadistic either. I should get going to see Springer.” She left after a few moments and headed back towards the quarters she shared with Springer and Flutter.


End file.
